Authority
by ArizonaSivy
Summary: The story is my version of what happened during Scar's reign. It begins over a year after Mufasa's death. Chumvi, now almost an adult, is summoned before the throne of king Scar... Contains non-canon characters and events.
1. The Encounter

**AN: Greetings, Lion King Fans! I'm glad to announce that I finally found enough time to write another story. And, of course, I wouldn't be myself if it didn't have Scar in it. Well, this time I wanted to focus on another part of the plot we never see in the movies- on what happened in the Pridelands after Mufasa's death.**

 **We begin our story over a year later, with Scar having established himself on the throne long ago, the lionesses used to the former king's absence, as well as the presence of many nasty hyenas- the new monarch's personal bodyguards.**

 **This we already know. But in order to prevent the story from being boring and predictable, I will experiment with the canon in this one, using new characters and events. In this first chapter, we will meet Chumvi, the semi-canon cub from the comics, who at this point is the only male lion in the pride, except for Scar.**

 **So please join me in discovering what on earth happened while Simba was away in the jungle. I await your reviews.**

 **Oh, and the title of the story is inspired by the brand of fancy cat-food.**

* * *

 **Authority**

 **Chapter 1 - The Encounter**

\- FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME- THE ANSWER IS _NO!_

A hurricane-like scream came echoing from inside the cave. The effect was so frightening that Bozo, one of the hyena liutenants who was on guard duty that day, almost woke up. Maybe it was because he was used to hearing such things, or maybe he was just extremely lazy (or maybe both), but the guard just rolled to his back and yawned.

The day was hot, and laziness couldn't be considered anything unusual right now. Instructed by his mother to make shure he wouldn't be late, Chumvi showed up at high noon and the sun was shining like it was about to pop. On top of that, the scream made him feel even hotter... Chumvi couldn't remember the last time the king wanted to speak to him. Usually he ignored him, busy with his royal affairs which he discussed only with the higher-ranking lionesses. Unlike his deceased older brother, Scar didn't have the habit of talking to the members of his pride without reason. That made him more isolated, and many animals didn't really know what to think of the new king, evan after over a year of his reign...

Well, I guess I'll have to see for myself- Chumvi thought. He was trying not to think about all the nasty things some of the famales were saying about Scar being arrogant and a tyrant. When he told all his friends that the king had summoned him, many of them gazed at him smiling as if to see if he was afraid to go. Of course, he said that he wasn't afraid of anything... But after what he heard sitting in front of the king's lair, he wasn't so sure of that anymore.

Hearing incoming footprints, Chumvi quickly sat up straight. He didn't want anyone to spread rumors that he was shivering while waiting in line to speak with Scar. How would that make him look! However, the lioness that had just finished her audience with the king, one of his aunts, had her head hung down so low that she could probably hardly see him. When he took a closer look as she passed by, she deffinitely had a 'I don't want to talk about it' demeanor about her... But she was more angry than sad, mumbling curses noislessly, making sure the hyena by the entrance doesn't hear. Bozo wasn't the worst of them, but he was also known for being good at pretending to be sleeping.

Well, I guess it's my turn- thought the young lion. Feeling a lot of weight in his paws, he went pass the guard and entered the soothing shade of the cave. Chumvi hadn't been at the top of Pride Rock for a long time now. Even though Scar permitted the pride to spend the nights in the proximity of the cave, away from the hyenas, he usually slept alone and rarely let anyone else into what was now his private throneroom. Another difference from Mufasa, who would permit cubs to hop around the cave day and night...

The cave was now royally furnished indeed- pieces of bone and even whole skeletons were lying all over the floor along with bits of fur and other junk. The smell was very strong, too... A smell of blood mixed with all types of unrecognizable nastiness.

Pacing down the cave hall, Chumvi shivered against his will. Of course, the first thing he saw were the king's eyes. Nobody had eyes like Scar in the whole pride. Green, piercing, it almost seemed like they could see through you. And then there was also the famous scar, disfiguring the king's right eye...

The right eye? Or was it the left? Wait a minute...

It took several seconds for Chumvi's own eyes to get used to the darkness. Then he saw that... Scar was lying on his rocky throne in a very comfortable, yet very unroyal way- on his back, upside down, with his front paws crossed on his chest.

\- Who is it? - the king's voice was suddenly heard echoing from the walls of the cave. Chumvi shuddered again and halted.

-Uhhh... It's me. I mean... - he stammered, embarrased with himself - It's, uh, Chumvi. Your majesty. You wanted to see me...

-AHHH! - Scar made a sudden strange sound. Is was as if he remembered something very pleasant. He clumsily rolled to the other side, knocking some bones to the floor in the process, and sat down, smiling. The young lion noticed he'd gained weight. - CHUMVI! It's good to see you, boy. Sit down, please! Let me take a look at you.

Quite in shock, Chumvi obeyed and sat down, even though he remembered hearing the lionesses say that the king usually requires his petitioners to stand.

-Good, good - Scar kept on speaking. - I see Kuma is taking good care of you. Just splendid. Your mane has grown... and your overall musculature, as well... Thanks to the fine Pridelands' meats, undoubtedly. Say, by the way, how's that leg of yours? All back to normal now?

-Er, yes, sir. I mean, your majesty... - Chumvi answered, surprised that Scar still remembered that he broke his leg during an accident several months ago. - The bone's healed and it hardly hurts. It's still stiff, but I can move it...

-Good! - Scar didn't wait for him to finish. - In that case, I'm sure that you are finally preparing for your first lone hunt, aren't you?

-Actually, yes I am! It's two weeks from now. I have been practicing...

-Good. - the king cut him off again. Then he cleared his throat and looked at him a bit more seriously. - Chumvi, by now you are practically an adult. A grown lion should know his place in the pride- be a responsible member who is conscious of having certain duties and obligations. Do you understand what I'm saying?

Due to the sudden change of mood, the young lion could hardly understand, but he waved his head eagerly. Scar continued his discourse.

-I expect every adult member of this pride to express to me all of the concerns and questions he might have concerning my governance as king. Do I make myself clear?

-Yes, your majesty.

-Furthermore, I expect each member of the pride to inform me of his personal suggestions and observations, be it about the situation within the pride, issues of domestic policy within the Pridelands, or foreign affairs. Do you understand?

-Yes, I do.

-Therefore - and here Scar put his paw of Chumvi's shoulder so fast that it almost made the surprised adolescent gasp - Therefore, I want to hear your oppinion, son. Please, tell me how you feel. Are you happy here? How are things in the land? Is there anything I don't know and what you think I _should_ know?

Scar looked him straight in the eyes and Chumvi wondered. Was the king really as bad as people said? Right now, he looked really concerned about what he was asking. What was hidden behind the shine of those green eyes? Was Scar misunderstood? Or was this some kind of a trap of his?

-Erm, well, I guess I can't complain, your majesty. - Chumvi decided to take the risk and be honest with him. Maybe he was a good leader after all? - Even though I broke my leg, I've been fine. I spend most of my time with Nala and the girls whevever we're not out hunting, getting ready for our first lone hunts, training... Pride's got enough water and food. After all, hey, we're the bosses around here, aren't we? The other animals treat us with respect. Well, uh, maybe except for the hyenas...

-I'm listening.

-Eh, well, don't get me wrong, your majesty, I like the hyenas... Well, no, _like_ is not the word I wanted to use... It's more like- they're okay... I guess. We argue over who should hunt where, sometimes, you know. And they stink, too... They turned the bottom of Pride Rock into, like, a total mess...

Chumvi looked around the cave and bit his tongue. Was he saying too much?

-I see - Scar said with a serious voice. - Chumvi, you do understand why exactly I invited the hyenas to live here, right?

The young lion desperately tried to remember one of Scar's speaches from the beginning of his reign.

-Uh... yeah! To end an ages-long conflict, to prevent war, so that the two species could build a bright future together... All for the benefit of the pride.

-Precisely. And do you think that was the right thing to do?

Scar looked him in the eyes again. Chumvi turned his head away.

-Yes. It was necessary - he said. - I rather have the hyenas here than, you know... fight a war with them.

After a moment of silence, Scar took his sight off of him. That made him feel more comfortable.

-Good - said the king. - One more question. What about the others, Chumvi? What do the lionesses say about my decrees? Are they all as reasonable as you are?

Another moment os silence followed, in which Chumvi could hear the sound made by the centipede that just ran under his feet. Despite the coolness of the cave, he was hot again.

-Yes, your majesty - he answered, with his eyes fixed on the floor. - They're all very reasonable.

Scar smiled widely. His sharp teeth sparkled in the dark. He looked very, very satisfied.

-Chumvi my boy! What an excelent lion you are. You've matured much, I'm glad to hear that. Thank you for visiting me today. Please, come again sometime. Good luck on your first hunt, too- I'll make sure to personally congratulate your success. And give my best to your mother.

He left the cave strongly relieved. It wasn't as bad as everybody said, he thought. Now I've got to go to tell mom and Nala. Man, will they be surprised...

He went pass Bozo who, surprisingly, was awake and standing guard. The hyena liutenant gazed at him as he passed by, laughing mischieviously.

Looking at Chumvi exiting his lair, Scar laid back down on his throne.

-A classical rebel - he mumbled, watching as the midday sun illuminated the young lion's short, brown mane. Then he stretched, yawned, and screamed:

\- BOZO! FETCH NZURI FOR ME, _NOW_!


	2. Audacity

**AN: Greetings! It's time to visit Scar's pride again and see what's going on.**

 **But first I must appologize- I've had trouble with my computer and publishing takes me ages, let alone correcting my spelling errors or answering to reviews. So please, be patient with me.**

 **Today we will see how the rest of the pride is dealing with Scar's reign of terror... This chapter seems very long, but that's actually because it's mostly dialogue. There's going to be a lot of dialogues in this story. Enjoy! XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Audacity**

\- ... and then he said - how's that leg of yours?

Chumvi was just relating his audience with king Scar to Kuma, his mother. And even though he was smiling and gasping as he did so, trying to express just how well the whole thing went, the lioness seemed unimpressed.

-Oh, he did, did he? You don't say. It's as if he actually cared...

Sarcasm was typical for the lioness' down-to-earth attitude. Chumvi had learned to trust his mother's intuition and reason, even ithough at times he didn't agree with it. But then again, she had known Scar for much longer than her young son.

They were sitting under one of the trees near Pride Rock- their favorite spot to spend time together whenever they had a free afternoon.

-Well, go on, Chumvi - Kuma sent him a sarcastic smile. - Tell me the rest of the story. Let me know if what I think is right.

-Ehm... - the lion hesitated. He wasn't sure if his mother was laughing at something he did wrong, or something else. - Well, after that Scar asked me about getting ready for my hunt. He said I'm basically an adult now, and that he wants me to take a responsible role in the pride...

-Oh that's interesting - Kuma put her beige head on the ground as if it wasn't interesting at all. - And what did _his majesty_ say then?

-Well, he asked me if I like it here.

-And what did you say?

-Oh stop it, mom! Of course I said I like it. And why wouldn't I?

-I don't know. You tell me.

-Sure, there are some rough moments... But this is my home. Why should I complain to Scar about my little problems?

-Well, wasn't that what he expected you to do?

-Yeah, but... Well, it didn't seem right at that time. Scar was being really nice to me...

The lioness snorted.

-Pff! You don't talk to him much, do you? Nevermind. And what happened then?

-Then he asked me if there was anything else I wanted to tell him. Like, about other people, for example.

-Aha! - the lioness rose to sit with an expression of tryumph on her face. - I knew it! That old fox...

Kuma turned her head laughing, but why- Chumvi couldn't understand.

-What do you mean, mom?

-What do you mean what do I mean? He asked you to tell on others, didn't he? To let him know who from the pride complained or said anything bad about his way of running this place, right?

-Uhm, well, if you put it that way...

-I knew it! I can't believe the nerve of that lion, using my son as some kind of a spy...

Chumvi looked around awkwardly, trying to make sure there weren't any hyenas around.

-Mom, don't say such things... I'm sure the king's just concerned for the good of the pride.

Kuma gave him a very serious look.

-Well, I'm not as sure as you are, son. What did you tell him?

-N... nothining! I swear! I... I just said that the hyenas are not the best neighbors... I didn't mention any names!

Chumvi didn't like the way his mother was gazing at him, as if to make sure he wasn't lying. Finally though, she smiled and gave him a hug.

-Oh, my dear boy... You're still a bit naive, like a little cub, but you also kept the goodness of your heart. I hope that, with time, you'll become a wise and strong lion. Because I fear that we have trying times ahead of us...

-What do you mean, mom?

-Oh, nevermind. By the way, Sarabi told me we're going to hunt by the forest in the north tomorrow. You're coming along, aren't you?

-Sure I am! I need all the practice I can get before my own hunt.

* * *

\- ... and then he said - 'how's that leg of yours, my dear'? Or... something like that.

Making sure that Chumvi was sleeping, Kula explained what she had heard from him to the other younger lionesses. As usual after a hunt, when everybody had already eaten and most of the other huntresses were asleep, the adolescent female members of the pride liked to gather together to share the day's gossip.

-What? You mean to tell us that Scar actually called Chumvi _my dear_? - a lioness named Sauri expressed her doubts as she was writing in the sand with her claw. - That doesn't sound like him at all!

-Yes, totally not like him - severel of the other females agreed.

-Oh, forget the exact words he used! - Kula replied. - Thing is that Scar was actually concerned about Chumvi's health. He was asking about his hunt and all.

-That almost sounds like something Mufasa would say - said a reclining lioness.

-Hey, who knows, maybe the old king finally decided to take his job seriously? - asked another one. Kula shrugged.

-Well, anything is possible, I guess. Chumvi told me he thinks Scar isn't that bad, even though his mother doesn't believe him.

-Yeah, sure she doesn't - said Sauri. - That Kuma, always the pessimist...

-As for Chumvi, he's totally the other way around - Kula pointed at the brown lion, who was snoring under the shadow of the nearby forest, with her nose. - He even told me he'll make sure to impress Scar during his hunt, cause the king promissed him to be personally present when he getts back.

-Well what do you know, girls - Nala entered the conversation. - Do you think that maybe Chumvi saw an opportunity to start a career in politics?

-Oh no, I don't thinks he's smart enough for that... - everyone laughed to Kula's joking remerk. - But then again, that might not be such a bad idea after all. When I think of all the extra food the king gets... hey, maybe I should hang around Pride Rock a bit more, too? Maybe I'm wrong and Chumvi is the smart one after all, and was first to grab the opportunity...

-Hold on there, Kula - Nala suddenly rose from the ground and took a look around, looking very seriously. - Speaking of the king and his food... Does anybody know what time it is?

All the other young lionesses were suddenly knocked out of their lazy mood. It was late indeed- the hunt has been over for almost two hour now, and that meant Scar would be arriving soon. It was customary for the huntresses to wait for him to come from Pride Rock, defending the prey, making sure a tasty treat was set aside for him and untouched by carrion eaters. Usually, the lionesses would eat themselves, rest, and then catch something fresh for their king. But there wasn't any time left to do that now...

-Oh no! - Sauri gasped, knowing that Scar would be mad if he saw nothing but leftovers when he came. And that they'd be the ones to blame, since they were responsible for standing guard and waking the others when the right time came.

-What do we do now? - asked one of the lionesses, deeply concerned .

-First of all, we gotta tell the others - Kula started walking toward the rest of the pride. - When Sarabi is awake, we'll try to figure something out...

The embarrased young huntresses woke the others up. Queen Sarabi, serious yet calm, immediately decided to take all the blame herself.

-He won't be as mad with me as he would be with you - she explained to Kula after the girl protested. - Trust me, I know Scar well.

-Yeah, but it's not your fault, Sarabi! I'd hate to see him scream at you...

The old lioness smiled, looking as if she wasn't afraid of that at all.

-Who? Scar? Sceam at _me_? Haha, oh no, he would never...

-Uhm, queen Sarabi? May I say something? - Nala came up to her shyly.

-What is it, dear? Do you have another plan? Oh, I see you do!

-Uhm, yes. Look over there...

Everyone turned their heads toward a tall acacia tree where Nala was pointing. It just happened that on the very top of it there was... A dead antelope. Ready for the taking.

-Perfect! Seems we're lucky today! - Chumvi exclaimed with joy.

Sarabi looked at Nala again, smiled, and narrowed her eyes wittily.

-Well, looks like some leopard left his recent catch unattended... But it would be rude to just take it away from him, wouldn't it?

-Err, yeah... - the others agreed, very unwillingly.

-... but, if they're not around, it's finders-keepers, right?

-Yeah! That's right!

-Well, let's see if the leopard is anywhere around. _Oh mister leopard_...

Sarabi started to call for the owner of the discarded meat, but she did it _very_ silently. And so did the others.

- _Oh mister leopard! Yoohoo! Anybody here?_

-Well, I guess he's not here after all! Now we've got another problem. Neither of us are leopards as well, and that antelope is pretty high up in that tree. Hmm, I wonder where we could find an agile young thief who would be able to get it...

Nala got the hint.

-I'll go! - she said, and a second later she was already by the acacia. Everyone knew Nala had been practicing climbing as sort of a hobby of hers, and she was still young and light enough for most trees to hold her weight.

Nala scraped the ground with her paws, getting ready to jump, as the others gathered round the tree to spectate and cheer.

-Do your best, darling! We're counting on you! - Sarafina, her mother, said to her.

Sending her a smile, the young burglar leapt so high that she could almost grab the anelope's leg with her teeth. But that wasn't enough yet. Grabbing the bark with her claws, Nala slipped down the trunk of the tree by at least a foot. The others gasped.

-She's not gonna make it... - Kuma frowned.

-Shh! - Sauri and the other young females sneered at her pessimism.

Nala started climbing. Less majestically than a leopard, that was for sure, but not less effectively, it seemed. She had to use all her strength to stay attatched to the smooth bark, but after a few moments she reached the top branches of the tree and gave everyone a triumphant look right before throwing the intact antelope to the ground.

Everyone exclaimed with a loud 'hooray' when the thief jumped down to the ground in a single leap. Well, maybe except for Kuma and her son. Chumvi approached the carcass and took a sniff.

-This thing has leopard scent all over it.

-This isn't gonna work... - Kuma whined. The others were ready to shut her up, but before anyone could say anything else, Sarabi pointed toward the horizon.

-We'll just have to wait and see. Look over there.

Four shapes, shifting and dancing in the sun like mirages, were approaching them from the direction of Pride Rock. Everybody held their breath- they knew who it was. It only took them a few minutes before they felt the stink of hyenas.

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, Scar's usual escort, didn't waste any words before they started taking care of what was leftover from the lionesses' hunt. The king himself approached his pride, eyeing everyone haughtily.

Nala gulped, sending a comunicative look to her friends. They were taking the strain of the moment pretty roughly, too. What was about to happen? Nobody knew. Sarafina moved closer to her daughter, just in case. It seemed that only Sarabi was able to keep a straight face.

The king stood in front of the dead antelope, gazed at it for a while, then stooped down to smell... And then lifted his head back up again, turning toward Sarabi.

-Who caught this? - he asked dryly.

Before Sarabi was able to answer, however, Nala stood in front of the group.

-I did - she said, her heart beating like a hammer.

- _You?_ \- Scar inquired, and nobody could make out anything from the tone of his voice.

He'll beat me- Nala thought. In a second, in a short moment, he'll start beating me... And maybe even bite.

But then Scar smiled.

-Well, Nala. Isn't that impressive. What fine youth does this pride have. I see you are all fully prepared for your own hunts. Splendid, just splendid.

The king redirected his sight from Nala to Chumvi, and then just went back to his antelope and started eating. The pride breathed with relief.

-You're all dismissed for today - Scar said to them with his mouth full.

-That was a close one... - Nala whispered to Sarabi as they walked back toward Pride Rock.

-We all owe you a great deal of gratitude, dear. Your burglar skills have saved our hides today.

The laughter of the pride of lions reached a lone leopard, who looked out of the forest just to see his lunch being devoured by one of their males. He was almost about to interfere... and then he saw that it was Scar, the new king of the land.

-Oh, darn it! - said the leopard, and then returned to the forest.

* * *

 **AN: I must be honest with you- the part of the story about stealing food from a leopard wasn't exactly mine... Who wrote it, you ask? Well, nature itself. I was watching a program about lions on TV the other day, and that's exactly what happened- a young, agile lioness robbed a leopard of his prey, and shared it with her pride. The program even showed the leopard looking out of the forest, although I think that might have just been a director's gimmick...**

 **Nevertheless, we see what the situation is- young lions like Chumvi, Nala or Kula are almost adults now and they're waiting to undergo their 'rite of passage'- their first lone hunts. Is their success going to turn Scar's heart to greater concern for his pride? We'll see.**

 **I am going to be changing the point of view from character to character, even though my main focus will be on Scar.**


	3. Mafasa's Law

**Chapter 3 - Mufasa's Law**

Scar's been acting strangly for some time now, as everyone was able to notice. He was out of the cave more often, he changed his mind about certain favors people asked him for, which he would not grant earlier... It was as if he was suddenly becomming a better ruler, or something.

One time the lionesses caught enough prey to serve the pride for two days, so the king did something he'd never done before- he ordered the whole pride to take a day off. What was even more suprising, the holiday did not concern the hyenas- they still had to work. Some of them went out to hunt, some stayed to guard Pride Rock, whereas the lions were to go and spend the day by the watering hole. To everyone's surprise, their king decided to accompany them.

In the mid-afternoon, everyone had had a fair amount of rest. Some of the lionesses were still sleeping under the trees that grew around the lake, a few older ones were lying on the rocks with Scar, discussing some business. The young members of the pride spent most of the time wrestling and playing near the water. Since all of them got wet in the process, they decided to take a few minutes to dry off on the shore.

-Hey, look over there! - Nala said to Sauri, who was lying beside her, busy combing her fur.

-What? Scar's talking to the elder huntresses. So what? So much for their holiday...

-No, that's not it. Isn't it interesting that he didn't take any of his hyenas with him today? He never did that before.

-Oh, tell me about it! - Kula stretched out comfortably on the grass. - It's such a relief not having them around! No stupid remarks, nobody stealing your food from before your very nose...

-... and no stench, too - Chumvi finished for her. Everyone laughed.

-I wonder what's gotten into old king Scar? - Nala wondered aloud. - He's been so... nice, and all. Look, he's smiling. I haven't heard him screm a single time today.

-That's because he's talking to Sarabi! - Kula added.

-What are you trying to say? Oh, I see that shine in your eye.

-Mating season's approaching... - one of the lionesses whispered, another giggled.

-Oh, nonsense! Rediculous rumors, that's all! - Nala dismissed the thought with a wave of a paw. The young lions were laughing, but it was nothing comfortable for them to think about. The topic was quickly changed.

-I wonder what Shenzi, Banzai and Ed are up to right now? - Chumvi said.

-The terrible trio? - Sauri rolled over to the other side. - I heard Scar sent them out to hunt. To get their own food for a change. You should have seen the looks on their faces...

-Yeah! - everybody around laughed aloud.

-Hey Shenzi! - Kula stood at the lake's shore. - Look at me, I'm just a lonely antelope. Come and get me!

Chumvi immediately joined the game.

-Ah, just you wait! - he rose from the ground, immitating the hyena's movements and way of speaking. Chumvi was good ad impersonating, and the scene gave everyone a good laugh. - We'll tear ya to pieces, me, Banzai and Ed, and we'll have yer hide for dinner!

The lion, walking just like Shenzi, stood in front of his 'antelope'. Kula was provoking him to attack.

-Oh no, I'm so afraid! I don't want to end up in a hyena's belly! Especially one as ugly as _you_!

Encouraged by a choir of laughs, Chumvi ran to get his prey. And much like Shenzi probably would, he did it in a clumsy, hyena-like way... A second before he reached her, Kula skipped to the side, immitating an antelope, barely dodging his attack. Chumvi tried to halt, slipped on the mud, tripped, and fell straight into the water. The splash he created was so strong that even Kula got doused.

-HAHAHA! - everyone erupted in another explosion of laughs. The crash was a bit more than Chumvi had initially planned.

-Darn it! - he said, walking out of the water. - Now I have to dry my mane all over again...

He shook his head, sprinkling everybody around.

-Hey! Watch it! - cried the young lionesses.

-Haha! Now who's laughing! Don't forget- I'm the only one with a mane around here!

The lioness' faces suddenly fell. Everyone went very serious.

-Hey, what's wrong? Gee, I'm sorry for getting you guys wet...

But that wasn't the reason. Chumvi couldn't see who was approaching from behind his back.

-You are _not_ the only one wearing a mane around here, my boy.

-Scar... - the young lion gasped, and turned around to face the king. He was stunned and, like everyone else, didn't know what to say.

-Sire... - Kula attempted an apology. She wasn't sure how much of their conversation was heard by the king. - We're sorry if...

-No need to apologize, my dear. I understand that you youngsters need time to play around. I was young once too, you know.

The king's happy attitude surprised everyone, _especially_ Kula. He called me 'my dear'- she thought.

-A lioness so skilled at hunting needs her rest - the king continued. What he was speaking about was Kula's successful lone hunt that had happened just four days prior, and for which he'd already congratulated her in front of the whole pride. - All of you should follow Kula's example. Catching a wildebeest during just her third attempt is no small achievement, especially for a huntress this young.

The pack looked at each other and let go of their serious mood. Hey, maybe the king wasn't as bad after all? Scar turned around and came up to face Chumvi this time, who stood to attention, smiling.

-So, you're next, aren't you?

-Yes sir! My hunt was scheduled to take place in five days.

-That's good. And Sarabi told me that you're next in line after that, aren't you, Nala?

The young lioness gulped. Looking Scar in the eyes was still uncomfortable for her, for what reason she couldn't tell.

-Uh, yes, your majesty.

-Fantastic - the king grinned. - That's next week, isn't it? Good. I will be waiting eagerly to observe your efforts. Well, for now I bid you all farewell. I still have important matters to attend to, but I told everyone that they can be heading back home in an hour. I'll see you youngsters back at Pride Rock. You may sleep in the cave tonight, if you wish.

Everybody was shocked. Both the younger lions and the older ones, whom the king personally informed of his decission for that night, have never seen Scar act like that. They spent the hour talking, expressing their thoughts and new hopes for the future. Until recently, the shadow of Mufasa's death still shrouded their hearts, but that afternoon was like a ray of light, piercing through the gloom.

* * *

An hour later, everyone was ready to go. The youth have decided to leave earlier, in order to clean up the cave at Pride Rock and prepare it for tonight. The huntresses were waiting for Sarabi, and wanted to head out as soon as she joined them. But then the queen heard Scar's voice, calling her name.

-Sarabi! Can you come over here, please?

The other females noticed her sign very slightly.

-Go. Don't wait out for me - she ordered them, trying not to look too concerned.

But she was concerned. In fact, she knew what this was all about- the free day, letting the pride sleep in the cave... It was part of Scar's plan. She hoped it was just her, and that she was wrong, but when she heard his voice... Sarabi became afraid. Very afraid.

He was sitting under one of the trees, waiting for her. When she came up to him, her face was blank and her eyes hollow. She could see what he wanted from her... This was not the first time he'd ask her. And she knew perfectly well he wouldn't take no for an answer.

-Oh Sarabi, my dear, sweet Sarabi... - he said, putting his head on her shoulder and fawning over her side like a cat. The queen didn't move a single muscle. - You care for this pride so much...

-What is it, Scar? Why did you call me here?

-Oh, you know... - he continued to nuzzle his face into her fur. - You know what I brought you here to ask for...

-Scar, please - she couldn't keep her voice from shaking. - I told you already... It's only been a year since Mufasa passed away... I can't do this...

-A year is a long time Sarabi. _Very_ long, speaking from my perspective.

He attempted to look her in the eyes, but she turned her face away. He could see a tear in the corner of her eye...

-Very well - he said, taking a step back. - Let's discuss this like adults, and leaders of this pride. If you are not as passionate about my plan as I am, I trust you'll at least respond to rational arguments.

She didn't say a single word.

-Sarabi, when you became my brother's mate and the queen of this kingdom, you took upon yourself certain obligations. Among them is caring for the wellbeing of the pride- a task you share with the king.

-Yes, I am conscious of that.

-Then why, pray tell - at this point, he was almost screaming - why do you refuse to take up this task which, I remind you, is your responsibility?

-I... I don't know what you are talking about...

-Don't you? Really? Or are you just pretending? Look around, Sarabi- do you see any cubs here? A pride cannot grow without new members, it cannot survive. And how long has it been since this kingdom has seen a birth? Over two years, is that so? What do you think, how long we can keep this up, hm?

She still just stood there in silence, while Scar was walking to and thro, emanating with authority.

-The duty of providing the pride with new cubs belongs to the king, _and_ the queen. It is their obligation to continue the royal line. If any of them refuses to do that, the heritage of centuries will be lost.

He came up close to her, so close that she could feel the heat of his body.

-This is _law_ , Sarabi. The law of the pride _and_ my brother's law. It is what Mufasa would have wanted, and what he would have done in my place. His death was a tragedy... and I, as his brother, must honor him with continuing the dynasty. With that, even you cannot argue.

Scar's voice very quickly became soft, almost sorrowful. Just as at the time when he took the throne- when Mufasa was no more, and he attempted to console the pride, and her... But he would never mention his brother's name, until now. And that made her remember him. Was this really what Mufasa would have wanted?

Sarabi cried.

-Well, what is your answer? - Scar asked, his back turned at her. Truly, saying 'no' was no longer an option.

-For the good of the pride... - stammered the queen - and in Mufasa's honor... I agree.

She didn't see the smile on his face, but it was very, very wide.

-Splendid, Sarabi. My dear, sweet queen... I knew you would act rationally.

The pride cleaned the royal cavern at Pride Rock and waited for the king and queen to return from the watering hole. But they never came that night. After some time, all the lions just went to sleep.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, it's not like Scar took the throne and boom! - The Pridelands became a desert and everyone's life turned miserable. No, it was a process... And in my story, Sarabi becomes the first victim of Scar's untamed desires. Can good still come out of this?**


	4. The Reward

**Chapter 4 - The Reward**

The day has come for Chumvi's first hunt, and he was as excited as ever. Early in the morning, the whole pride gathered at the bottom of Pride Rock to wish him good luck. Scar was there, as well.

-We're counting on you, my boy - said the king. - I am sure you will not dissapoint us!

-Thank you, your majesty! I'll do my best! - the young lion bowed.

-Sure he will - Kula whispered to Sarabi's ear - I'm sure there's a bright career ahead of him if he does a good job...

The two lionesses laughed.

Chumvi also said goodbye to his mother. Kuma was very touched, because he was her only child. The lioness was visibly crying, what was a rare expression of emotions on her behalf.

-Go, boy! And be safe! - she said. - Remember what I taught you!

-I will, mom! I promise! - yelled the lion, already running down the road toward the hunting grounds. The morning was bright and perfect for hunting- the delicate breeze was blowing in his short, brown mane. I'm in luck- thought Chumvi.

Before long, he already chose a target herd. He'd been trying to make up his mind between going for wildebeest or antelope for several weeks now. Antelope were faster and harder to catch, but finally he decided to give it a shot and go for the greater challenge. And this time, he would not take his prey from the top of a tree.

-There you are... - he whispered, stalking the herd of antelope from a nearby thicket. The grass was tall, and he could hide very well in it.

He waited patiently. Looking up toward the sky, he saw a small, blue shape- it was Zazu, his only spectator, who would fly back to Pride Rock to inform the pride as soon as the hunter did something. But Chumvi decided to take his time for now. Kula was too impatient the last time, and that was why she had to make a second and third attempt before her hunt ended in a success. 'But as for me, I'll let the antelope graze and think that they're totally safe...'

After an hour or so, the animals felt so secure that some of them started looking for better grass a little farther away from the rest of the herd. Especially one female, whom Chumvi decided to take as his target.

The antelope was turned the other way around, so it took her longer than the others to hear the 'thump-thump, thump-thump' behind her back. And then she saw her friends run away very fast... But instead of following them, she turned around to take a look at what was going on. And that was her mistake.

-Oh... NOO! - cried the antelope, almost choking on the grass she was eating. She ran like hell was on her heels... And it was. The lion's blue eyes were burning with fire, its brown fur shined in the sun, its sharp teeth were far too close for comfort...

It was all over very soon. The antelope was far behind her herd, and even though she ran as fast as she could, Chumvi had a head start on her. So, in a matter of seconds, he put her out of her misery in a standard way- with his jaws around the animal's throat.

It was a text-book example of a hunt. Chumvi was very proud of himself, and very happy to see Zazu making a spiral over his head and flying toward Pride Rock. Oh boy, they're all going to come very soon! He thought how happy his mother would be. And the rest of the pride, too- king Scar, queen Sarabi... She didn't seem too happy that morning, but maybe this would cheer her up! And maybe now he could ask Sauri if they could become mates... And maybe the king would give him his permission to start a family here in the Pridelands... He was so filled with hope he could hardly wait for the pride to arrive. Not thinking much, he picked the antelope up and started eagerly dragging it toward Pride Rock.

Him and the pride met around half way. As soon as the other lions saw him with his prey, they yelled 'hooray!' and ran up to congratulate him. The first one to do that was Kuma.

-Oh son, you made me so proud today! And look, you went for the antelope and caught it during your first attack... Oh Chumvi, let me give you another hug!

-Okay mom, geez... Let me speak to the others now!

He received official congratulations from queen Sarabi who, to his great joy, was finally smiling. His friends, the other young lions, were overjoyous and he could hardly free himself from them as they tried to grab him, pat him on the shoulder, jerk his mane and bite the tuft on his tail as a sign of appreciation.

He also received a lick on the cheek from Sauri, what he enjoyed the most out of all the congratulations he received...

And then Bozo came up to speak to him. Bozo was the only one of the hyenas who could actually almost be called 'nice'. Well, at least he treated the lions with a little more respect than the rest of his clan... Chumvi was happy that he was the one to congratulate him on behalf of the hyenas.

-Hey, good work, man... Maybe we can use ya to get some extra food for us, ey? Haha, I'm just kiddin'... - he combed his scruffy hair back to prevent it from falling into his eyes. - Anyways, the boss is expecting ya. He's in the cave. Follow me.

Chumvi obeyed the liutenant's request, marching by two rows of proud lions, and other two rows of not-so-proud hyenas... Well, but at least they weren't making any stupid remarks this time and just stood there, laughing.

In front of the entrence to the cave there were Shenzi, Banzai and Ed.

-Well, well, well... - said the female - if it isn't Chump-vi, the super-hunter.

Ed laughed like a maniac.

-Look at the smile on his face - Banzai said mockingly. - Boy, is that about to change! You're in for a shock lion, lemme tell ya somethin'...

-Banzai, you _idiot_! - surprisingly, Bozo went ahead of Shenzi in chastising the careless hyena. - Shut up, I mean it! One more word from you...

-... and you'll do what, _lion-lover_? - Banzai asked with a nasty grin.

-Oh, I'll show ya what I'll do... Go right in, Chumvi. Ol' fester-breath and I have business to take care of...

Without further ado, the lion left the hyenas to themselves and entered the cave. When the sounds of the fighting outside died down, he could already see Scar sitting on his throne. He also noticed that the chamber had been decorated with a few new skeletons...

-Sit down, Chumvi - said the king. He smiled mysteriously, and at first the young hunter thought it was because of his success that day. - I am really proud of you, boy. You understand what happens now, don't you?

-Ehm...

-Ah, you do not. Well, let me enlighten you then. Chumvi, you have proved today that you are fully able to take care of yourself in the African wilderness. From now on, you are an adult. Congratulations!

-Oh, I'm hon...

-Silence, I'm not done speaking yet. There is an ages-long tradition, a law if you will, that grants a special privilege to any adult male lion in this pride. Do you know what it is?

Scar grinned yet again, and Chumvi almost died of anticipation. What could that surprise reward be? To become the king's right-hand lion? To lead the pride during hunts? To be able to freely choose a mate from among the lionesses? Oh, how he wished that it would be the third option...

Scar stepped down from his throne, stood in front of the youngster, and put both of his paws on his shoulders in a fatherly manner.

-Chumvi, my boy... I'm glad to inform you that I've decided you are now finally ready to leave the pride. To go out into the wild, and start living on your own.

Poof.

This was how fast his dreams vanished- in an instant, as soon as Scar mouthed the last two sentences.

-Ex... excuse me?

-You heard me, boy - the king put his paws back on the ground. - I'll give you a few days to get ready. In fact, I'll even let you stay for Nala's hunt next week. But after that, you must depart. And, as I'm sure you understand, I must firmly ask you _not_ to return.

Chumvi shook. Devestated, he didn't know what to say. What kind of _privilege_ was this?

-But... your majesty, I don't want to go...

-You don't _want_ to go? Well, in that case, we have a little problem. Because you _must_ go, Chumvi- _that is the law_. Do you remember your father? He was a rogue, just like you are now. He travelled from place to place, and was even allowed to have cubs, but he couldn't join a pride unless he found one that didn't have a male of its own. As you will one day, I'm sure.

The young 'rogue', as Scar put it, was starting to see what this was all about now- that his mother, tragically, was actually right. From the very beginning. The king's sudden niceness... it was all just a trick.

-Scar... - he said, clenching his teeth - Mufasa didn't make _you_ leave the pride, even when you were an adult...

-What did you say? - Scar raised his voice audibly, as a means of warning. - _I_ was the king's son, boy! _You_ are the son of a rogue, and a rogue yourself. _Your_ lot is to wander in the wilderness, but just imagine what would happen if my brother had dared to exile _me_ from the pride. Who would be there to take the throne after his death, hm? Who would be king of the Pridelands now? _You_?

Chumvi wanted to say something, but he changed his mind. He gave up. Without waiting to be dismissed, he turned around and left the cave.

-Very good. Respect your elders, boy - Scar mumbled to himself as he watched him go.

The hyenas and the lionesses were gathered outside, waiting for Chumvi to come out. As he did so, the lion first caught the apologetic, sad stare of Bozo. Then he saw Banzai's sarcastic grin, victorious, even though he'd visibly lost the fight with the other hyena...

Then Chumvi stood in front of his pride. They were all surprised to see him so sad, with his head hung down low above the ground, his ears flat...

-I... I have been... - he began, but couldn't finish. In front of everybody, the young hunter ran up to his mother, hugged her, and started crying.

* * *

 **AN: Trouble escalates! I love hunting stories, don't you? And I also like to compare TLK to the life of real lions. In real life, male lions are usually exiled from their prides upon reaching adulthood. But in real life, lions follow their instinct, not their emotions. So what will poor Chumvi do now?**


	5. Conflict

**Chapter 5 - Conflict**

-This is an OUTRAGE, Sarabi! An _OUTRAGE!_

After Chumvi told everyone about Scar's decission, Kuma was more than furious. She demanded to speak to the queen right away, in private.

-Kuma, please! Calm down... - Sarabi tried to convice the lioness to think reasonably, but it was of no use.

- _Calm down_? You must be joking! How can I be calm when that bag of rotten bones, that fool of a king is taking my only child away from me? Just look at Chumvi! He's over there with his friends, and they're all crying...

-Kuma, I'm begging you... - the queen hugged the devastated lioness, who was about to burst out in tears. Her blue eyes were red now, both from anger and from sadness.

-I was right all along- Scar's a beast, he wants nothing but power... I knew his good mood was just a show. A calm before the storm... Actually, let me tell you something. I've never revealed this to anyone... And I don't care if there are any hyenas around, listening.

-What is it, Kuma?

-Do you remember when Simba was born, and Scar didn't show up for his presentation? Mufasa went over to scold him, and that rat had the audacity to say that he forgot about the whole event... Well, after that he vanished for a couple of days and everyone wondered where he went. I was on patrol one time by the northern border, you know, by the Elephant Graveyard. And there he was- Scar, I mean, sleeping under a tree. I came up to him and I told him that everyone's wondering where he'd vanished. Well, he said he didn't care. And then I smelled something. I said- 'Scar, you've got hyena stink all over you!' At that time it was still strictly forbidden for any lion to even get close to those beasts, but Scar said he didn't care about that, either. Well, I responded that for years there have been rumors that he hangs out around hyenas, and that he's friends with them. And you know what he said? He laughed and said- 'friends? You gotta be joking, they're not my friends! They're my slaves, and I'm their master. I give them commands, and they obey'. And then he said... Listen to this. He told me- 'if I can't be the king of Pride Rock, I'll at least be the king of the hyenas'. Get it? He wants power, Sarabi. He's a power hungry animal! And you know what else? He's afraid. That's right- he's scared as death that there might be someone to challenge him at some point. To take that precious crown of his away from him. Someone like Chumvi. And that's why he's exiling him, not because of some stupid law...

Sarabi let Kuma clear her mind. When it seemed that she was done, the queen wanted to say something, but then Chumvi's mother interrupted her.

-I want you to take action, Sarabi. I want you to go up there and _demand_ that Chumvi stays in the pride! _Do you hear me_?

Kuma was panting, her fangs clenched, her eyes gushing out sparks... But Sarabi couln't listen to her. As much as she wanted to, she was powerless.

-I can't, Kuma - she said, turning her head. - I'm sorry.

- _What?_ You... Well, in that case, I'll go there myself!

The queen barely stopped her from walking toward Pride Rock, and she had to use force to do so. But she did that thinking of all the hyenas who were there, on duty, ready to rip apart anything and anyone that dared to assault their king...

Kuma sat down on the ground, waving her head around. Then she looked at Sarabi angrily.

-Why are you stopping me from taking my just revenge? Can't you see that Scar is the source of all of this pride's trouble? _You_... What about you, _queen_? You knew about Scar's plans, didn't you?

-Yes, but...

-Then _why didn't you tell me_?

Kuma screamed so loudly that some of the lionesses heard her in the distance and turned away from Chumvi to see what was going on. Sarabi didn't answer at first, waiting for the other lioness to calm down.

-Kuma, and what would that change?

-Oh, what would it change, she asks! - the female whined desperately, sobbed, and lied down on the ground. - Impotent leader, have you lost all of your authority along with your mate and son...?

Kuma soon regretted what she said. Those words cut Sarabi to the heart, and now she almost started to cry, too.

-I.. I know how it is to lose a child, yes... But you, Kuma, at least you know that your son has a chance of survival. I never had that kind of hope...

Kuma felt really bitter and sorry. For what Scar did, for what she said, and for everything.

And then she felt something else. Something that only another lioness and a mother could sense. Something that made her even more disturbed...

-Sarabi... There's something more, isn't there? Please, tell me- are you... Are you pregnant?

The queen didn't answer.

-You are, aren't you? - Kuma stood close to her and held her in her arms. - Oh please, please tell me... Tell me it's not... Tell me you have a lover, please. You're breaking my heart, Sarabi... You used to be like a sister to me... Please, tell me it's not... _his_!

Sarabi looked at her, and her eyes were filled with tears.

-It's his, Kuma.

- _NO_! How can this be? - she screamed from the top of her lungs, crying. Then she started hitting nearby trees and rocks with her paws frantically, roaring, totally lost in rage...

-TRAITOR! That's why you stopped me from killing him! How could you do this to our pride? What would Mufasa say, have you even thought about that? Oh, Sarabi... Don't you see? This is all Scar ever wanted- all that Mufasa once had... His throne, his kingdom... And you. And now he has it all.

Sarabi was crying so hard she could hardly speak.

-I did this... for the good of the pride...

-No, Sarabi! I don't believe you fell for Scar's fairytales about law and order, not you, my friend! He made you do it, that's what happened... And mark my words, my queen- he will pay. For everything he did to you, and to Chumvi, and to me- _he will pay_...

* * *

The next few days were very sad. Facing the inevitable, the whole pride were slowly getting ready for Chumvi's departure. It was an especially hard time for the younger lionesses, who've spent all of their lives with him. And especially for Sauri...

Scar gathered the whole pride one morning to deliver a message, and some even thought that he might have changed his mind about Chumvi. Instead, he told them news that would have, in other circumstances, been very pleasant. But they were hardly so in those days. Scar said that Shenzi, the hyena pack's leader, was pregnant and that she needed to keep away from her duties for a while. Bozo was chosen to be the one to replace her. And even though the 'terrible trio' vanished from Pride Rock for some time and the liutenant kept his clan at bay, the sad moment of Chumvi's departure approached inevitably.

One night, right before Nala's hunt, Sauri snuck out of Pride Rock and went to a secret rendezvous spot Chumvi had spoken to her about before. He was already there, witing for her behind a rock.

-I'm so glad you came! - he embraced her, smiling.

-Oh, Chumvi... You're leaving tomorrow and what am I going to do without you?

-Ha, don't worry my love! I have a plan. When I leave, I'll hide right outside of the boundaries of the Pridelands. Do you know where the western waterfall is? I'll be there all night long before I leave for good. Sauri, I don't know if this isn't too much to demand from you... but, if you want to... you can join me. And we'll run away. Together.

The young lioness was deeply touched by his proposition. He could see she was fighting an internal fight...

-But... Oh, what would my mother say... And besides, Scar clearly forbade anyone from following you. I'm sure there would be guards...

-Hey, no sweat! See that road? Nobody ever takes it and hardly anyone knows that it leads to the western border. If you sneak out at midnight... Well, it's up to you, really. If you want to stay with your mother, I'll understand...

-No, Chumvi! - Sauri cried, giving him another hug. - You're most important to me! I'll go with you, I'll do my best...

The lion laughed with joy. Maybe this exile wouldn't be so bad, after all?

-Thank you, Sauri! I love you so much. All right, now let's run back to Pride Rock before anyone notices we're gone...

* * *

Nala's first hunt didn't go well at all. She was distracted and sad, knowing that today she'd have to part with Chumvi, her friend... It took her hours to catch anything, she made tons of mistakes. Finally she came back to Pride Rock with an old, meager, sickly warthog.

Nobody cheered, but it wasn't because of the poor results of her hunt. They knew it was now time to say goodbye to Chumvi- for good. So they left the warthog to the hyenas, and gathered around the young rogue.

Chumvi seemed to be taking it well. He had several days to cry and to get used to the thought of leaving. He even congratulated Nala for a successful hunt, received Sarabi's farewell with gratitude, and gave Sauri a lick on the cheek...

Scar didn't bother showing up. But that was for the better. If he did, Kuma would probably have trouble containing her anger.

-Take good care of yourself, Chumvi - she said with tears in her eyes. - I know you'll be fine, you're a strong lion... Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find a pride for yourself... someday...

She could no longer hold her tears. Other lionesses cried, too. Her son hugged her, and it was then that she started whispering something into his ear...

-Hm? What did you say, mother?

-Listen. I give you my solemn promise that you'll be avenged, Chumvi. That power-hungry rat will not remain on the throne of the Pridelands for long.

-Mother, what are you...

-Silence, child! Just give me enough time. I'll kill Scar, and then I'll find you. And you'll be the next king of the Pridelands, you'll see...

-Mother, please... Don't do anything stupid. He's dangerous...

-Oh, don't you worry about me!

- _No_ , mother! I can't let you harm Scar- he'll kill you. Promise me... You must _promise_ that you will not try to hurt him!

Reluctantly, Kuma listened to her son's last request.

-Very well. I promise. Go now. Go, and may all the good spirits of Africa be with you!

And so he went. But he didn't walk for long. As soon as he reached the waterfall just outside of the western border, making sure that nobody followed him, he lied down by the water and started waiting for sundown.

* * *

Walking in the darkness, Sauri was afraid. What if somebody was following her? Oh, if she could already be with Chumvi...

But, according to what he said, the path was empty. And there was nobody following her. Maybe this would work? Maybe...

No. It couldn't be. It just couldn't! How would _he_ know?

About twenty yards from her, in the middle of the road, somebody was lying on the ground. Somebody with bright, green eyes... He didn't seem to have noticed her, but he might have also just been pretending.

She had to go back... There was no other choice. Everything was lost. As she lied down back at Pride Rock, she cried, watching the sun rise. With it, she knew that, her love for Chumvi was lost forever.

* * *

 **AN: Awww, so sad! Will anyone finally listen to Kuma and do something to stop Scar before he screws up the whole savanna?**


	6. Shenzi's gonna have Cubs!

**AN: This is not a** _ **real**_ **chapter. But since Chumvi's been exiled, Sauri's love shattered, Sarabi stuck with Scar's baby and all those tragic events happening, I think we need a bit of comic relief...**

 **Oh, does anyone remember- SHENZI'S PREGNANT!** **Ooo my gosh, o my GOSH!** **Isn't that just sweeet- soon there'll be little hyena pups running around... Or maybe I should say- hyena kittens, since they are felines more than they are canines. What, do you mean to tell me you didn't know?**

 **Well, let's get on with the story then, and see what the members of the pride think of the news.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5.5 - Shenzi's gonna have Cubs!**

Nala and Kula were lying around after a hunt with nothing to do. After Chumvi's exile, everyone was in a nasty mood, especially Sauri, who wouldn't even speak to them. So, in order to kill some time, they decided to share some more gossip.

-So anyway, what do you think of Scar's latest announcement?

-Uhm, which one? - Nala stretched on the grass lazily.

-Ah, you know... - Kula licked some leftover blood off her paw. - The one about Shenzi and all...

-Oh, that's what you mean! About her being pregnant, right? Gee, I almost forgot all about that one...

-Yeah, with everything else going on... But hey, I guess at least we'll have her off our backs for a while!

-Yes... But, to tell you the truth, I'm happy for her! I mean, for every female being a mother is a blessing, even for a hyena.

-Yeah, whatever... - Kula yawned. - Just another mouth to feed, if you asked me...

Seeing the way Nala looked at her, Kula decided to change the subject.

-Hey, do you know who the father is, anyway?

-I... I asumed Banzai was... They seem pretty close together... - Nala answered, not without a lot of doubt.

- _Banzai_? Wait a minute, isn't Banzai Shenzi's _brother?_

Kula became really confused now.

-Yeah, now that I think of it... That means he most likely _isn't_ the father then, right?

-Uh, Kula... - Nala bit her lip - To tell you the truth, I'm not so sure of that myself... I don't really know if... hyenas worry about such things.

-Oh...

Kula's eyes went wide. Momentarily, she decided to erase that whole conversation from her memory.

-You know what, Nala? Let's... not talk about this anymore, okay?

The other lioness smiled... _very_ awkwardly.

-Uh, okay!

And then both of them rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

It was already after dusk and Shenzi was on her way back to the Elephant Graveyard. She cursed as she walked, looking around, trying to see where Banzai and Ed were.

-Oh, darn those mutts... They're late again! I specifically ordered them to come pick me up...

Occupied by her thoughts, the hyena failed to notice... something like a fountain of colors suddenly gushing forth from the ground in front ofher. A picturesque rainbow, dancing on the air just like an avelanche of flowers... or something.

-What the hell...? - Asked the startled hyena.

-Grrreatings! - the colorthul thing spoke to her with a perfect British accent. - If it isn't my dear collegue in expectance of offspring! How are you this fine evening, Shenzi?

-Oh... Hi Zazu... - she mumbled when she finally recognized him. - Stop shaking that beak-a yers in front-a my nose, yer 'boutta take my eye out! What're ya doin' here?

-Oh, I was just finishing my evening patrol when I saw you down on the ground. And I thought- I never had the chance to congratulate you when Scar delivered the happy news! But, as they say, better late than never. Congratulations, Shenzi!

-Yeah, whatever... - the hyena was far from sharing the royal majordomo's enthusiasm. But that didn't make him quit.

-Oh Shenzi, you always seem to be avoiding me, although I think we have so much in common...

- _Huh_? Like what? - she reacted to the last sentence almost as if it were an insult.

-Erm, well, for example, we are both loyal employees of our king. And that makes us... collegues, don't you think? And, as collegues, we should establish a friendship, maybe even a labor union...

-Shyeah, like Scar would like that... - she snorted, mockingly. - An' besides, our ralationship with Scar is different than yours. _You_ serve him for free. _We_ serve him for profit. We're his army- he feeds us. Whereas you gotta get yer own wurms, or whatever the heck you eat.

The bird became a little more serious.

-Hm, you _might_ have a point here, my dear... Maybe, one of these days, I should demand some form of recompense for having to cope with Scar's charecter since his cubhood... Well, no matter. Let's not talk about money right now. How's your pregnancy coming along? Are you feeling well?

-Meh, yeah, I guess so.

-Well, that's good. Erm, with, your permission... Back there, at Pride Rock... some of the lions have been wondering about who the father of your cubs is. Could you, by chance, reveal that to me?

-Pff. Beats me... - Shenzi snorted, totally unconcerned.

Such an answer was kind of a shock to Zazu...

-I... beg your pardon?

-You heard me. I dunno who the father is. There were many...

She lied down on the ground, delighted with the shocking effect her words caused on the poor majordomo.

-I'm afraid I don't understand, Shanzi...

-And what is there to understand? Us hyenas, you know, are not concerned with little things like the other, more _high society_ species out there are. We don't care 'bout, oh, who the father of my cubs is? Which ones are my cubs and which ones are yers, anyway? The whole pack tekes care o' the cubs. We share responsibilities, ya know...

-And... - Zazu gulped - _mates_ , as well?

-Yeah. Yo got a problem with that, mister monogamist?

The bird quickly decided that this is a good time to end the conversation.

-Well, tah-tah, then. I have to head back to Pride Rock now... I'll see you later... much later!

Seeing him take off in haste, Shenzi laughed.

-Man, it was harder than I thought, gettin' him off my tail... I really gotta stay off the roads next time.


	7. New Life and New Death

**A** **N: Here's the real chap** **ter 6.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - New Life and New Death**

When Scar and Sarabi gathered the pride one day and announced that they were going to have cubs, everyone was shocked. Everyone except for Kuma, that is. And even though she still held on to the thought that maybe Scar forced the queen to commit something that horrible against her own will, she soon started to change her mind.

Knowing that she was about to become a mother again, Sarabi flourished. She was back to her old self once more- she seemed to have regained some of the happiness she'd lost along with Mufasa and Simba's deaths. That also cheered up the other lionesses, to whom the thought of having a new cub around was more important than the fact whose cub it was.

... and that's what drove Kuma crazy. How could they all be like that? - she constantly asked herself. Traitors, all of them... Before long, the lioness started distancing herself from the pride. The others, thinking she needs time to cope with the loss of her son, left her to herself.

Sarabi and Scar's cub was born on a rainy afternoon. It was a boy, and they gave him the name Dhambi. Despite all the difficult circumstances, his birth was the beginning of the most joyful time in the history of the Pridelands since Mufasa's reign.

Scar was so happy that he agreed to personally organize an official presentation, just like the ones from years long passed. Sarabi was even surprised he allowed her to invite Rafiki, whom she always thought he hated... But the birth of Scar's son changed him a lot, for real this time. He became super nice to the lionesses, and he personally visited all the species of the Pridelands, inviting them to show up for the presentation. Of course, everybody agreed, especially that the king was always accompanied by Bozo and his squardron of vicious hyenas...

The ceremony went without any disturbance. All the invited animals showed up. Bozo kept his clan at bay and, surprisingly to all, no one got hurt. Rafiki performed all of the proper ceremonies... And even though it was still very weird for the lionesses to see Sarabi lying together with Scar and their son, his birth now gave them hope that the pride finally had an heir to the throne. And a future.

Rafiki was busy with his own business- namely, mixing the paints to create a small, tan image of prince Dhambi on the bark of his baobab- when suddenly he heard a loud thud.

-Wot in de werld... WHOAH!

The mandrill almost tripped and fell over, seeing a pair of green eyes gazing at him from behind the vines.

-Scar... Man, yoo scared de life outa me... I don't remember ever seeing you here!

-That's _your majesty_ to you, ape. - Scar said, putting something on the floor. How did he get up here, carrying that in his teeth? - thought the shaman. Wait a minute...

-Ey! Is dat what I tink it is? Yes, dat's your son! Why de heck did you bring him 'ere? He's way too small fer dat. He needs his moder's milk an'...

-He already ate - said the king, standing by the wall with Rafiki's paintings, looking at the one with a black mane and red scar on its face... - Sarabi is resting. Besides, I don't want her to know...

-Know _wot_? - the mandrill narrowed his eyes. The way Scar was speaking was... strange. Unnatural for him.

-I want you to examine Dhambi - he said, turning around to face the shaman. His face was cold and serious. - I think that something... might be wrong. He's not... breathing the right way.

Rafiki felt a great sadness in his heart... Not just for the cub, but also for Scar. He knew him since he was very young- he saw how much he suffered, how his pain made him what he was today... And how having a son was slowly healing him. With shaking hands, without a word, the old mandrill started examining the cub.

After only a few minutes, he was finished. But even he, Rafiki, didn't have the courage to tell Scar the truth...

-Well? - asked the king. His voice still sounded strong, but there was something in it... It made Rafiki think that Scar was very, _very_ afraid. And, tragically, he had a reason to be like that, too.

-Is he... Is he going to die? - the new father was barely able to speak those words. Rafiki gave him a long, meaningful, very sad look.

-I'm so sorry... He has maybe sereral weeks or so...

Scar closed his eyes. And for a very short moment, he cried.

And then he roared.

 _-KUTOMBAAA!_ WEWE UMELAANIWA NYOTA! KWA... NINI... MATESO... YANGUUU? AH, MAISHA DHULMA! _UMELAANIWA... NYOTA_!

Scar was screaming out awful curses which Rafiki could, unfortunately, understand. And he didn't blame him... even though the king was tearing his home apart in his rage. Knocking the paints over, ripping the vines off the branckes, scratching the floor... But, thankfully, he didn't touch the paintings on the wall. Nor the cub. Nor Rafiki himself.

When the mandrill opened his eyes, Scar was already gone, taking Dhambi with him. From the top of his ruined baobab, Rafiki observed as the two walked back toward Pride Rock.

-Oh, dis isn't good... Dis isn't good at all. Poor Scar, poor Taka... Tank yoo for not making Sarabi ave to hear about dis too soon...

* * *

Scar stood at the ledge in the now totally empty Elephant Graveyard. He hadn't been there for a very long time, but he had other things on his mind right now than memories. Looking down the ravine, he didn't see anyone. But he sure could smell them.

-SHENZI! BANZAI! ED! - he called with fury in his voice, with which he was still trying to cover up his other emotions- at this point, a total and utter mess.

-What, what? - a quiet voice came from bahind the rocks. - Quit screamin', we hear ya!

And there they were- the 'terrible trio' back in their old domain. Facing their old and present master. But... was someting wrong?

-Ey! You look kinda blue, Scar - Banzai asked curiously. - Did anything, uh, happen, or someth...

-SHUT UP! Sit down and pay attention, all of you!

They all obeyed, and this time, even Ed didn't laugh.

-I want to cancel my former plan. Totally. So erase it from you memory and make sure not to take _any_ action. _Did you hear what I said_?

-Wha...? - Shenzi opened her mouth stupidly. She had no idea what Scar was doing. - Lemme get this straight- you wanna call off Kuma's little _accident_? Are ya bein' serious?

- _KUTOMBA!_ \- Scar roared so loudly that the echoing sound hurt the hyenas' ears. - Do I always have to repeat _everything_ twice? YES. Call it off. Stay here. Don't do _anything_. Do you _understand_?

-Yeah, we do understand, but... - Banzai began.

-... but then who'll stop _her_? - Shenzi continued, still totally shocked. - You heard what she's plannin' ta do...

Scar closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath.

-I know. I heard what you said the first time. Don't bother worrying- I'll take care of everything. And as for Kuma... she will have her appropriate punishment.

He said the last words with that old, evil shine in his eyes the hyenas knew very well. That expression could have meant only one thing- that blood was about to be spilled... After that he departed, and the trio was left looking at each other.

-Why is he doin' this? - Shenzi asked Banzai.

-Pff, beats me! - he shrugged.

-I think he lost it. Finally, the drop filled the cup and ol' Scar went bonkers...

Ed laught, even more crazily than usual.

* * *

 **AN: Oh, how tragic! Poor Scar, he just doesn't have the luck... Here he curses the stars for his ill fate, but I'll leave his Swahili curses untranslated. Believe me, you do _not_ want to know what is going on in his mind at that point. But what is the desparate lion planning to do now?  
**


	8. Appropriate Punishment

**AN: I screwed up big time... I forgot to publish a chapter! Anyway, here's what happened after Scar found out about his son's illness and before he met Zira.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Appropriate Punishment**

The day has come.

Kuma, half-crazy out of sorrow and agrer, had been isolating herself from the pride for months, and was now a shadow of her former self. Not taking part in hunts, she turned very skinny, her once-beautiful brown fur was a mess, and her blue eyes have lost their shine. But the plan she'd made, a plan of revenge, needed sacrifice on her behalf. And now, finally, she was ready.

Observing the pride's movements from afar, she was able to estimate when they will go out to hunt near the border again, leaving only one lioness at Pride Rock. The one who took care of Dhambi...

That day, it was not Sarabi's turn. Sarabi was a valuable huntress, and after her cub was weaned, she would go back to the hunting grounds during most days. The one who was taking care of Dhambi that day was Sarafina...

... and Sarafina was known for the fact that she easily became bored. So bored that, sometimes, instead of staying in the safety of Pride Rock with the cub, she would sneak out and take him on walks. And, to Kuma's delight, so it was that day.

-Yeees, excellent... Come to aunt Kuma, little one... - whispered the lioness as she lied hiding in the tall grass.

\- Dhambi! _Dhambi_! -Sarafina was calling for the cub, just a few yards from her. - Don't go away too far... I have to see you, you know!

The cub just laughed, carelessly, running around and chasing some small animal. The animal was afraid of the cub, and it quickly turned to find refuge in its own little nest... behind the tall grass.

-Dhimbi, where are you? - asked the lioness babysitter. - Dhambi! _Prince Dhambi?_

She approached the spot where she just saw him a second ago, and stuck her head in the shrub. There was nothing there.

-Oh no... - Sarafina gasped. A shiver runned down her spine.

Kuma ran as fast as she could. If it weren't for the frightened cub in her teeth, she would laugh. It worked perfectly as planned- stupid Sarafina, she was always so careless...

The cub cried and coughed loudly, and she knew she needed to hurry. There was a deserted spot she'd chosen, in the middle of a rocky field... She could do it there, without anyone noticing... And then watch Scar and Sarabi find their cub here, mangled, after spending days looking for him in despair...

She halted and sat down on the dry sand behind a rock, panting. She put the cub down on the ground... Dhambi was out cold.

-Good... You finally stopped crying. You don't have to be afraid of me, little one! It's only me, your old aunt Kuma...

Two seconds had passed, it seemed, or maybe three. Kuma straightened like a pole and started listening. Something was not right. Somebody was here...

-Kuma, Kuma... said a familiar voice. - What should I do with you now...

- _Scarrr!_ \- she snarled, exposing her sherp teeth. There was blood on them.

-I see you've killed my son. I understand you did that out of revenge. Well, soon you will find out how flawed your plan was... The stupidest thing you ever did in your life, actually, you filthy cow!

Kuma still stood over the body of the dead cub, growling. She felt as if rage was about to make her head burst.

- _Grrrr..._ I'll kill you... just like I killed your son...

-Oh Kuma, Kuma... You hurt me so much... In fact, you just broke my heart. And do you know what else? Not only mine.

His soft voice made her even angrier. Why did he come here, but didn't do anything? If he wanted to fight, why didn't he attack? The gaze of his green eyes, bereft of emotion, was driving her crazy...

And then she understood.

- _SARABI_! - cried the king with a fake, broken voice. - SARABI, COME HERE AT ONCE!

Moments, seconds later, the queen sprang out from behind the rock. She looked at Kuma. She looked at Dhambi...

And then, with a violent roar, she attacked.

Scar stayed out of the duel. He was pretending to grieve over his son's body as the lionesses fought... Or at least Kuma thought he was pretending. But he wasn't. Scar was touched by the death of his son... but now at least he had someone to blame for it.

It took a very long time before Sarafina returned to Scar's side, wounded and crying. She couldn't take it anymore- she just fell into his embrace and sobbed. Both of them did. Before they were able to pick Dhambi's body up and return to Pride Rock, it was already evening.

* * *

Kuma caughed and opened her eyes with a lot of effort. The stars were shining above her head...

-Am I... dead? - she asked herself.

-No - a familiar voice answered her, suddenly. - At least not yet.

The lioness laughed, if you could call the sound she made laughter. It was as if her nightmare had come true- and it wasn't just about her broken bones. No. The sound of _that voice_ hurt her far more...

- _Scar_... Why are you still here? Why don't you... leave ma alone... to die?

The lion came out of the darkness, put his paw on her chest, causing her intense pain, and whispered into her ear.

- _Because you do not deserve it_.

Then he took a step back and sat down by her side.

-You killed my son, Kuma. And that is a crime for which even death is an insufficient punishment.

-You... you let me do it... - the dying lioness was swallowing air. - You... could have stopped me, and you didn't...

-Dhambi's death was something nothing could prevent.

-Wha... what do you mean? - Kuma attempted to lift her head up from the ground, but collapsed immediately.

-Kuma, you're not as smart as you think. And what's even more important, you cannot outsmart me. First of all, I need to tell you that Shenzi has not been pregnant for the past few months after all...

- _What?_ What does that have to do with... with anything?

-Well, everything, actually. Because at some point, after I exiled your son from the Pridelands, you said some things in anger which weren't necessarily wise. Things against _me_ , that is... You were always a rebellious lioness, as was your son. So I thought I needed somebody to spy on you...

- _Shenzi_...? - Kuma gasped.

-Precisely. With everybody thinking that she was away pregnant, it was easy for her to observe your every move... And not just yours.

-But... if she found out I wanted to kill your cub... Why didn't you stop me? You rat, answer me... - attempting to scream made her start to choke and caugh out blood. Scar waited for the attack to stop.

-As I told you before, nothing could prevent Dhambi's death. I found out that the cub was terminally ill anyway. If you hadn't killed him, he would have died within the next few weeks. In great torment.

-What...? - Kuma couldn't believe what she was hearing...

-Yes, that is true. At first I wanted to stop you- send the hyenas to assassinate you without mercy... But when I found out about Dhambi's illness, I though I could still use you. Use you to help my son depart from this world in peace, spare Sarabi the sorrow... And inflict your own punishment on yourself, as well. So I made you kill your friend's son... and then I made your friend kill _you_.

-You monster... You evil fiend! - Kuma said, seriously afraid of the twisted being that stood in front of her.

-You see my dear, you know nothing about revenge. And now we found out that you know nothing about good and evil, as well. How dare you call me a fiend? Am I the one who has the blood of a cub on my paws?

-YES! - she screamed in his face with an unnatural effort.- Yes, you do! I _know_ you do! At first you were trying to trick us all... But somewhere, deep in our hearts, we lionesses knew that you were lying about Mufasa and Simba... That their death was not an accident... You almost had me fooled as well, but now I know for sure! You are a monster and a murderer, worse than even me!

Surprisingly, this dreadful situation made Scar laugh. It was a nasty laugh, that made Kuma feel sick to the stomach.

-Hahaha! Kuma, I repeat what I have said before- contrary to you, I have never killed an innocent cub in my entire life. As for adult, guilty lions, however... Well, I guess you are right. You are going to be the second one on my list.

He moved his head closer, and she screamed. She wanted to move away, as if to escape from some horrible, frightening nightmare... But she wasn't able.

A moment later, it was over. Kuma was dead, and Scar spat her blood out on the ground.

-Nobody stands in my way... - he mumbled, lifting his head toward the stars.


	9. Bad News

**Chapter 8 - Bad News**

Pride Rock had not been this quiet for years. After the lionesses found out about what happened to Dhambi and Kuma, everybody went into mourning- including the hyenas, according to Scar's speciffic order. The situation reminded everyone of Mufasa and Simba's death.

But even despite the silence, Scar had a headache. He was rolling on his bed from side to side, feeling tired and sick. The weather's been hotter than usual lately, and he had trouble sleeping. Sometimes, he would see faces in his dreams that made him think dreadful things and wake up...

He groaned so loudly that he didn't even notice when Shenzi entered the cave.

- _Uh-hum_! - she tried to catch his attention.

-Oh, you... What do you want? - he said, putting his paw to his forehead.

-Sarabi's here to see ya, boss. Want me to tell her to come another time?

-Yes... Wait! Oh, darn it all. No, tell her to come in...

Unwillingly, he made himself stand up, combed his mane and sighed. Sarabi was a mess, too. Who could blame her? Without saying a word, he opened his paws and they embraced. Scar's been trying to console his queen for a long time now since the death of their child, but because for her it was the second one she'd lost, she was taking it especially hard.

Sometimes, Scar thought that maybe he'd been wrong? Maybe he should have had Kuma assassinated, and let the cub die peacefully in his mother's arms? Oh well, he couldn't turn back time... But still, looking Sarabi in the eyes, he sensed that she had more bad news for him.

-I want to ask you something, Scar - her voice was still weak from sobbing, yet serious in its tone. - And I strongly request you to grant my petition.

-What is it?

-I... Well.. - she sat down, lowering her head, then cleared her throat. - I don't think I can be a mother any more. Don't get me wrong, everything is fine physically... But spiritually... I'm shattered, Scar. I don't know if I can take carrying a cub anymore... After losing Simba, and now Dhambi...

She almost started crying again, and Scar had to put his arm around her.

- _Shh_ , I understand. The events of the past days have been tragic for both of us... With a heavy heart, I will relieve you from your royal obligation.

-Thank you...

-... but you do understand what this means, don't you? I will also have to relieve you from the title of queen. And take another mate, for the sake of the dynasty's survival. Such is the law. Do you understand that, too?

-Yes... - Sarabi answered, sadly.

-... and I will do this... under one condition.

She knew it couldn't be that easy. Scar never gave anything for free. With a sigh, she looked at him and said:

-What do you want?

The lion smiled. Ever so slightly, so as to not disturb Sarabi too much, but still.

-I want you to promise me, Sarabi, that whomever I choose as my future mate, you will not interfere. I want you to give me your solemn word.

-Yes, you can do whatever you wish - she freed herself from his embrace, irritated. - You need to have your heir and all that... Go ahead. You got my word I won't get in your way.

-Splendid - smiled the king.

Sarabi left him alone, but he wasn't satisfied with her visit at all. Instead, he felt his nasty headache again.

\- _Kulaaniwa wanawake_ _!_ \- he cursed, kicking a bone from underneath his feet in a rage.

* * *

The weather was still dry, rain hadn't fallen in weeks. The herds have relocated and it now took the lionesses longer to hunt. Which meant that, for the most part, everyone was walking around hungry and upset.

-Oh, darn it! - Kula complained to Nala as they were on their way to the new hunting grounds. - Do we have to walk this far today as well? My joints are still aching from yesterday...

-Yes, Kula. Just keep walking... - the young lioness answered, gazing at the dirt moving underneath her paws.

-I wish that Scar would join us for a hunt, at least once. He knows we've got more work to do now!

-Quit whining. At least you'll lose some weight...

- _Puh_ , very funny! Well, I'm glad at least Sarabi is with us today... She was always such a good leader. Too bad she's not the queen anymore.

-Yeah, tell me about it. At first I thought it was one of Scar's tricks again, but when she explained to everyone that she is mentally incapable of having cubs again... Well, I guess I can understand that with everything she's been through. Did you notice that she's become very violent during hunts lately?

-Yes, that's right! Like with that zebra the other day? Sheesh, I had to step aside before she...

-Wait a minute, Kula! Look over there!

Nala halted and saw that the rest of the huntresses, instead of crossing the hill in front of them, stood at the top of it as if they were observing something in the distance. The other two joined them quickly.

-What's wrong, Sarabi? - Nala asked.

-Look over there. The herd's gone, it moved farther to the north.

-That's odd... - Kula declared.

-Yes, it is. It looks like something scared the animals away. Actually... Look! Over there!

All the huntresses turned their sight toward a small, red spot on the plain. It was a freshly slain carcass of a wildebeest.

-Hyenas? - Nala asked.

-No, worse. It's lions - Sarabi pointed at something moving around the prey. - They're intruders. Stay here and keep an eye on them. I'll go get Scar.

Scar had a sleepless night and he was glad that he was finally able to fall asleep. So when Zazu's screeching voice woke him up, he was more than angry.

-Your majesty! _Your majesty!_ There are... YOUP!

The bird wasn't able to deliver the message with Scar's paw squeezing at his throat.

-I have had enough of you... - said the king. But when he was about to swallow him for a second time in his life, Sarabi entered the cave.

-Scar, quit fooling around! There are intruders in the Pridelands! Come, follow me, quickly!

And out she went again. Scar looked at Zazu and sighed.

-Oh, figures... She's not queen anymore, but she still acts like one... Well, better be on my way.

He threw the bird away. Zazu hit the wall of the cave with his head and landed on the stone floor.

-Uh, I'm getting too old for this... - he whined.

When Scar and Sarabi arrived at the hill, there was no one there.

-Oh no! Where did they all go? - gasped the female. Scar took a look around.

-Aha! See that cloud of dust over there? I think they're busy...

- _What_? Are you serious? They're fighting? Let's go and help them!

Sarabi ran down the hill and Scar, though reluctantly, had to follow. Indeed, at the bottom of the plain, near the wildebeest carcass, there was a huge mess of fighting lions... Sarabi panicked. The dust was so thick that they couldn't figure out what exactly was going on.

-Scar, what's the matter with you? _Scar_! Do something, will you?

-Oh, very well...

And he did the best thing he could do right now- he roared. Scar might have not been the strongest lion in the world, but no lioness was able to roar like him. And every lioness understood what such a roar meant- especially if she was an intruder.

The turmoil suddenly stopped and the fighting lionesses rose to their feet. But it took some time for the dust to settle down...

-Pridelanders, to my side! - Scar ordered, quickly counting the allies and the enemies. With him and Sarabi present, the intruders were now outnumbered. And that was good.

Scar gazed on the pack of scruffy, dirty, malnourished lionesses with digust. They didn't look like royal blood to him. More like a bunch of rogues and thieves. They didn't have a male of their own, but they sure looked like fighters, even though most of them were young. They had probably killed their leader, Scar thought. And an unpleasant thought it was.

-Who is your leader? - he shouted toward the intruder pride. A skinny, dark beige , fiercly looking young lioness came forward.

Oh my, Scar thought to himself. The last time this cat has seen meat must have been when she was wounded...

-What's your name, female? - he asked politely, yet sternly.

-None of your business! - snapped the lioness. - Why are you here, anyway? We have the right to hunt here!

- _Puh_! And by whose authority? _Yours_? - Scar snorted mockingly at her audacity. - You must be unaware of where you are, young one. These are the _Pridelands_ \- royal hunting grounds. And _I_ am the king here. You, my dear, are tresspassers.

All that little talk did was make the female even more angry and cocky.

-I don't care if you're king here! We hunt wherever we want. If you want us to leave... you're going to have to defeat us in battle!

An expression of a thought process covered Scar's face.

-Hm, hm... good idea. But I have an even better one. How about we let our pridemembers rest and settle this ourselves? What do you say? Are you ready for a duel?

The lionesses from the Pridelands whispered with concern and opposition. The one to express their thoughts aloud was Sarabi.

-Scar, I don't think you should do this...

-Step aside, all of you! - the king growled at his females, making them gasp and jump back. - I will handle this. Let none of you dare interfere!

Well, they weren't going to argue with that. The female lions formed a circle around their leaders- the Pridelanders on one side, the intruders on the other. For a few moments, all the two fighters did was stare at each other. Their thoughts were basically the same:

She's emaciated, probably not very strong... He's skinny, most likely not the strongest one...

I guess she might be fast, better watch out... He's light, so he may be quite agile...

There's a spark in her brown eyes- she will not give up easily... His green eyes are filled with fire- he's ready to fight till he drops...

Nice hips, though... I kind of like that black mane of his...

And then it began. Scar rushed at the young female and attempted to slash her with his sharp claws, but she quickly rose on her hind legs and skillfully dodges his blows. Before he was ready to block, she scratched his side. The intruders cheered.

But Scar wasn't going to give up easily. Feeling a rush of adrenaline, he charged at her again. This time, after she omitterd his first blows, he was able to bite her front paw. The lioness growled, pulling her bleeding limb out of his teeth. It was only a small cut, but it made the Pridelanders cheer this time.

-I'm enjoying this... - smiled the king mischievously after they stood in front of one another again.

-Not as much as I am! - the lioness responded, also with a smile. And then she charged at him again.

From that point it was more like a play fight of a pair of young cubs than a battle to the death. But the spectators could not know the difference. Only the fighters did. And so they wrestled, rolled in the sand, attempted to blind one another with it and scratch the opponent with their claws... Both of them ended up with many cuts and bites, but no serious wounds.

After some time, Scar got bored of their game. So he pounced at the young lioness, immobilizing her under the weight of his body. The spectators gasped in anticipation.

-Stop... trying to free yourself! I want to talk to you... - Scar whispered into the ear of the struggling female.

- _Mimi kama wewe..._ \- he said when she finally calmed down. - _Sana. Tukutane katika binafsi. Baada ya jua kutua, kando ya ziwa?_

-What is this... - answered the lioness, wondering. - _lugha takatifu? Mimi... kukubali._

A smile appeared on Scar's face. And then he let her go.

Both fighters emerged from the cloud of dust, shaking off the dirt. Their pridemembers gazed at them intensively.

-I call it a fair draw - Scar announced. - The intruders can stay here for now, as long as they do not move any deeper into the Pridelands. We will continue our pertractations... another time.

-What? Is that all? - Sauri asked, unable to believe that the fight was to end like that.

-Well, he's leaving, so I guess it is... - Sarabi pointed toward Scar, who was already climbing the hill. - Let's just head back to Pride Rock...

And so the lionesses did, leaving the intruder pride alone with their dead wildebeest. And their leader, who was smiling very mysteriously...

* * *

 **AN: So Scar has to find himself another mate... And Zira just happened to show up. How convenient! The two villains, in a twisted way, seem to have liked each other from the very beginning. _Mimi kama wewe_ \- that means 'I like you'. But what is going to be the result of the rest of their mysterious conversation in the sacred language? And what are going to be those of Sarabi's promise? Answers are coming.**


	10. Mimi kawa wewe sana

**Chapter 9 - Mimi kawa wewe sana**

Scar looked at his reflection in the surface of the lake... and fixed a loose strand on his mane. Then he went back to the rock where he'd been lying for the past hour or so. Where could she be? She did agree to come and, for her own sake, she better not have lied...

Fortunately for her, the leader of the intruder pride decided to answer Scar's invitation and show up by the lake at dusk. She still didn't know if this was the right thing to do. Once she promised herself to never trust a male again... But this one had something in him that was... intriguing. And, after all, he _was_ a king.

The lioness appeared by the edge of the lake. He saw her, but before he said anything, he stood up on the rock he was sitting at and let the last sunbeams illuminate his mane.

-Oh, come down from there and face me, you show-off! - the female attempted to pretend that she was not impressed at all.

\- Do you see this? - she snarled when Scar finally faced her. - You bit me in the ear!

-Oh yes, that's right... Don't worry, I thing that notch kind of suits you! And besides- you decided to show up even in spite of that.

-Yeah, well... - she answered, loosing the rest of her pretended rudeness - It was becaues you asked me to... So I came to find out what you wanted to talk about.

-How about we start with names, hmm? - the king sent her a smile. - I am Scar, the king of the Pridelands.

-Yes, I can see your namesake clearly on your face there...

-What's your name, then?

-Zira... - said the lioness reluctantly.

-Ha! _Zira_? That means _hate_. How appropriate.

-Are you making fun of me?

-Oh, not at all, how could I dare do that? Well then, _Zira_. It seems that you have brought your pride here in search of food. How about I use my royal prerogatives and open the borders of my kingdom for you to stay?

Zira gave him a suspicious look.

-And... of course, I imagine that this service would not be for free?

-Ah! - Scar laughed. - It's a delight to see charm and witts incarnated in the same person.

She didn't like his grin. She promised herself that she would never be taken advantage of, _especially_ by another male lion.

-What do you want? Quit wasting my time and get to the point.

This time, Scar dropped his seductive smile and spoke seriously.

-If you and your lionesses join my pride, Zira, I will expect of you anything I would have expected from the females who are already members. That is, to provide the pride with food. To protect our territory. And...

-And what else? - she inquired in a very, very curious manner...

For the first time since he could remember, Scar lost his track of thought.

-Erm... _Ehm_! You must know that I don't have a queen, Zira...

-Ooh, is that sooo?

-Yes... and, at some point, I will need one.

-I understand you perfectly.

-So. Anyway. Accept the conditions and you're in, no questions asked. Refuse, and...

-I already made up my mind. I won't refuse you. We're hungry and desperate, and will gladly join your pride... no questions asked.

Scar looked in her brown eyes, now almost reddish in the light of the setting sun. There was more cunning in them than he thought at first... And he liked it.

-So then, do we have a deal?

-Deal! - Zira answered with a grin. - Let me inform my girls of the good news... Where is your main lair?

-To the south. You _can't_ miss it. I will be awaiting you arrival tomorrow.

-In that case, until tomorrow, Scar.

-Yes, I'll see you then, Zira.

* * *

The lionesses were standing around Pride Rock in a semi-circular order, according to Scar's instructions. The hyenas, too, were positioned in rows below them. But nobody knew, why.

-Scar, why are you making us stand here like this? - Sarabi asked the king, who was on the lookout at the very top of the rock.

-Hm? What is it? - preoccupied, he barely caught what she was saying. - Oh, it's you. Don't worry, Sarabi, you'll find out soon enough... and everybody else as well.

She didn't like the smile on his face and decided to stay. And then, in the distance, both of them saw movement. Sarabi understood, and she immidiately became furious.

-No, you didn't... You couldn't have! You invited _them_ to enter the Pridelands?

-No, Sarabi you got it all wrong. - his smile became disgustingly slimy - I didn't invite them to enter the Pridelands... I invited them to become members of our pride!

- _You can't do this, Scar!_

Oh, he didn't like the way he yelled at him... Not at all. But, for old times' sake, he held his emotions at bay. All he did was turn around, look her in the eyes and say:

-I can do whatever I please. Get back to your position! Somebody might think that you're the queen here, standing by my side...

Before she left, Sarabi gave him a look that was quite unlike her- a hateful, angry stare. He was starting to believe more and more that the alliance with Zira was made not a moment too soon.

The intruder pride, having ceased to be intruders, walked boldly into the vicinity of Pride Rock, following their leader.

-Man, would ya look at this place! It's freakin' huge...

-Stop making a fool of yourself, Hasira! - Zira ordered her subordinate. - This is the domain of the _king_. What do you think it would look like?

The lioness went dumb, but a moment later another one couldn't help asking another question.

-Hey... why are there hyenas here? And so many of them, too?

Zira seemed not to be concerned with that fact at all.

-How am I supposed to know? Maybe they're king Scar's minions, or somthing. The Pridelanders must have made an alliance with them.

-Sheesh, some alliance... - whispered another female. Zira's pride walked in between a row of giggling, drooling hyenas that snapped their jaws at them. And even though the lionesses have always been faithful to their leader, this time some of them began to question her decission in the bottom of their hearts...

And then they saw the _extremely_ unhappy faces of the Pridelanders.

-Oh brother, what a welcoming comitee! Did we come here just to start another fight?

Zira silenced her grumbling lionesses with an angry stare. Yesterday, she told them that she would take care of everything, no matter what. And now she was planning to keep her word.

-Greetings, king Scar! - she bowed her head before the lion, who was just descending from the top of his rock. - My sisters and I have come to pledge loyalty to you and your successors.

-I accept - he answered, plainly. - Zira, you and your lionesses are now members of this pride, with all the privileges and duties attatched to that honorable title. I trust you will fulfill them... faithfully.

Both of them smiled. But not Scar's females. Oh no, they didn't like that at all...

-... and now- let's celebrate! - the king announced, what was followed by a wild roar of all the gathered hyenas. Hungry from waiting for the ceremony, they now ran to their hunting grounds and vanished in an instant. The Pridelanders were left standing there, stupefied.

-Well, what are you waiting for? - Scar said to the furious Sarabi. - Go and get me and our new pridemates something to eat!

Sarabi wanted to say something very much, but seeing as the king was alread inviting Zira and her former former 'intruders' to his den, she held her tongue. Now she not only had a bunch of hyenas to cope with, but even members of her own species...

* * *

 **AN: Oh boy, _they're_ here... As if there wasn't enough trouble already. But Scar likes power, so who can bale him for making more subjects for himself?**


	11. Getting along

**Chapter 9 - Getting along**

Scar was woken up by Zazu... again. This time, the majordomo thought ahead and decided to remain aloft, hovering under the cave's ceiling.

-Sire, you must come quick! The lionesses are in trouble!

-Oh, what is it this time... Can't they find any prey again?

-No... Actually, they did, but... the _old_ members of the pride and the _new_ ones got into each other's way, and now they're fighting, so...

-... so Sarabi sent you over to get me. Yes, I already know what happened without you telling me. Fly ahead and inform them I'm comming.

-Right away, sir!

Scar stretched, yawned, took a five minute long snooze, and then called for Shenzi, Banzai and Ed.

With his three bodyguards, he went to one of the eastern hunting ground where he encountered, well, a total mess. Almost two dozen lionesses were standing in front of each other, arguing, screaming, and growling. Some of them had fresh cuts and bruises...

The fact that he was approached by the leaders of the two hunting parties did not help much. Sarabi and Zira were speaking at the same time, and he couldn't understan anything. Finally, losing his patience, he roared at them and pointed toward Zira.

-You. What happened?

-Well, _we_ were hunting warthogs here and preparing for an attack, when _they_ came out of nowhere and scared away the herd...

-Wait a second, this is our...

- _Shut up, Sarabi_! Carry on, Zira.

-As I was saying, _her_ lionesses must have confused _our_ hunting territory for theirs! We've been hunting herwe for days, and...

-All right - Scar silenced her with a motion of his paw. - Enough from you. Now I want to hear Sarabi's version.

- _Uh_ , we needed to move from our former spot because it's all dry now. There's no more prey there...

- _Shh_! Alright, I think I've heard enough. Zira, stay here and continue your hunt. Sarabi, take your lionesses and go... _over there_ \- he pointed toward a random direction. - Silly lionesses, must I do everything for you...

Both of the females growled, but Sarabi was the one to speak first.

-Scar... that's where we came from...

-Then go west! Oh for goodness' sake, have a little imagination!

Tired and angry, Sarabi gathered her hunting party and headed west. Seeing them go, Zira smiled.

-Thanks. I was wondering how I could finally get rid of them... We almost started a big fight.

-Yes. I know - Scar didn't look very pleased. - I didn't bring you here to start a war, Zira! Stay out of Sarabi's way, that's an order!

-Huh? Since when do you care for her so much?

Seriously agrevated, he came closer to her and lowered his voice.

-Do you remember our agreement? No stupid questions. I don't ask, you don't ask. Get it?

She did't answer, looking at him suspiciously as he walked back to Pride Rock with his hyenas...

* * *

-Sarabi, I don't know if we can keep on living like this! - Sarafina complained to their leader after the lionesses finished their hunt. - I'm afraid that, with both the hyenas and the intruders here, soon there won't be anything to hunt... Especially with this bad weather.!

-Oh, I know, dear... - the exhausted female sighed. - I'm afraid of that, too... Oh, if only Zira wasn't so blindly devoted to him!

-He's given her and her bunch a lot of privileges, you know.

-Yes, that's because... - Sarabi hesitated.

-What? Did you find something out? Did he accidentily reveal to you part of his plan? - the blue-eyed female smiled craftily.

- _Eh_ , I shouldn't be talking about it, but... Yes. You see, Scar promissed Zira, that she... That he would make her his queen.

-Oooh... Well, that doesn't bother _you_ , does it?

-No, not personally. Why would it? I'm just scared about what he's going to do with his new... friend. And her wicked minions.

Sarafina looked toward the horizon.

-Yes, Sarabi. That might be a problem.


	12. No Questions asked

**Chapter 10 - No Questions asked**

Zira was the only member of the pride who was permitted to enter the cave at Pride Rock at any time, unannounced and without being summoned. And she used that privilege very often.

This time, she was lucky- he was awake and in a good mood. Or at least it seemed that way. Scar quickly shooed away a leopard who had come to speak to him, and then was ready to receive his young friend.

-Welcome, my king... - she fawned against his ebony mane with a purr of delight. - And how are you today?

-Much better, when I see you... But I'm pretty sure you didn't just come to say 'hello'. What is it? Anything going on?

-Yes. Actually, I come a bit concerned. See, I think you should keep an eye on that Sauri...

-Oh, is that so?

-Definitely. Ask Shenzi if you like, she'll probably tell you the same thing. That little fox has been trying to convince others to start a rebellion against you. Of course, she'd only been talking about this to _her_ friends, not to any one of _my_ lionesses...

- _Has_ she? - Scar asked with growing interest.

-Yes. I believe that Kula is her partner, but I'm not sure about that yet.

-Well, what makes you so sure about Sauri, then?

Zira grinned.

-Trust me Scar. If there's anyone here who knows what the beginning of an uprising looks like, that would be me.

The king lifted his brow.

-What do you have in mind?

-Ah-ah! No questions, remember?

Smiling, he took her in his arms.

-I do remember... but what if you... made an exception for me today?

-Scar, stop! You're... You're tickling me with your beard...

-I won't let you go untill you tell me.

-No! Stop, we had an agreement... Let go! This hurts!

-Oh come on! Cat's out of the bag, anyway...

- _STOP_! - she forced herself out of his grasp and stood before him, panting.

-Zira... - he asked with sudden concern - is something wrong?

-Yes, I... Hold on, let me catch my breath. Fine, I'll tell you. Under _one_ condition.

- _Hmm_?

-I answer your questions... And you answer mine. Deal?

-Quid pro quo. Deal.

-Well, speaking of a rebellion... - she sat down, visibly venturing into areas of her memory where she especially didn't want to go. - Did I ever tell you where me and my pridesisters came from?

-No. Of course not. That was our initial agreement.

-Yes, well anyway, we came from a place called Cheetah's Plain. We were not nomads from the very beginning, however. Some time ago, Cheetah's Plain was the home of a great king, just like the Pridelands are now.

-I appreciate the compliment. By the way, let me guess- was that king you father by any chance?

-Yes, it was. How...

-I knew you were royal blood from the moment I saw you. So that's where you learned Swahili?

-Yeah, whatever. Will you let me finish? Of course, according to some stupid law, I was betrothed to a prince from another pride when I was still very young...

She hesitated. And panted. And then, tears started to flow down her cheek...

-Zira! Zira, what's wrong? - Scar gasped, immediately putting his arms around her.

-I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see me like this...

-That's all right. Settle down now, you're safe here. Allow me to ask... Did that lion, your mate... Did he scream at you?

-Yes, he did...

-Did he beat you?

-Yes.. - she sobbed.

-Did he... - Scar whispered, as delicately as he could. - Did he... do something worse?

Zira was already crying like a little cub in his paws, shaking like a leaf. The floodgates of her anger burst, letting out a wave of pain. _So that's what it was all along_... - the king thought, sadly.

-Y... yes! How... how did you...

- _Shh_ , Zira. I can sense such things. Wounded hearts have a sense of compassion between one another, you know.

It took her a minute to calm down. After that, if it weren't for the tears drying on her fur, it might have seemed like nothing happened. She just went on with her story.

-The whole pride was suffering back then. For months we were trying to figure something out. One day, I had an idea. We waited for the bastard to go on his little patrol, made sure he wouldn't see us... And then we just all got up and left.

-Just like that?

-Just like that. That day me and the others became rogues, fighting to maintain a pathetic existance. A few of us died of starvation... Until we came here.

A moment of silence followed.

-Well, Zira, thank you for the story...

-Oh no you don't! It's your turn, you know that!

Scar sighed.

-Oh, very well. My story isn't _half_ as exciting as yours.

-I don't care. I still want to hear it.

-Well, the Pridelands have been ruled by a dynasty of lions that goes back for so long that no one can really remember... And I am an heir of that dynasty. I've lived in the Pridelands all my life, until I took the throne. Now I'm king. There. Are you satisfied?

- _Barely_. Oh c'mon, Scar! I know when you're hiding something. There's more to this place than just that, isn't there?

-Well, what do you want to know? Ask, if you wish.

-My plesure. Your hyenas, for example. Where did _they_ come from? I seriously doubt that they've been living here along with the lion kings for centuries.

-Yes, it was me who introduced them here when I became king. Before that, we used to hate each other and fight wars. Well, not that I like them or anything... But they're useful. They're my personal army, and my slaves. If you want to, just ask one of them to do something and tell them I sent you. They'll obey. Those mindless grunts will do anything for a scrap of meat...

-You said 'when I became king'. When did you ascend the throne, then?

-Oh, it was about two years ago...

Looking at her grin, he understood that he fell into her trap. That made him feel angry, but after what they've been through that day, he decided to hide it.

-Only _two years_? And what were you doing before that?

-Uh,very well - Scar sighed, reluctantly - I had a brother once... and he was king before me. But he died.

-I'm... sorry to hear that...

-Well, you shouldn't be. I don't miss him, anyway. We never got along well.

Scar rose suddenly, as if he wanted to say goodbye to her.

-Anything else?

-Wait... One more question.

-I'm not enjoying this, Zira! Make it your last one, alright?

-Fine! I want to know... what's the story with Sarabi?

Scar laughed, very stiffly.

-Why? Are you jelous?

-Should I be?

He turned his sight toward the wall.

-No. Not at all. _Ehh_... Sarabi had been my brother's mate at some point. The queen of this land. They had a cub. The cub died, my brother died... And I was next in line to the throne. I became king... And, according to the law of levirate, I took my brother's widow as my own mate. _Yes_ , that's true. And _yes_ , we did have a cub. But that cub died also... And Sarabi didn't want to be queen anymore. So I let her go. That's all.

-Are you sure?

-Yes, I'm _sure_! Quit staring at me like that! You had a mate, I had a mate... And now we both do not. That's all in the past now. It doesn't count. But...

-... but what?

-But leave Sarabi _alone_. She's suffered enough.

-Fine, I guess I could do that...

-Good. Now go. I've got that thing you said abour Sauri to investigate. And get Shenzi in here for me, as soon as possible.

-Can I... come back?

-Yes, but not before tomorrow.


	13. Audacity discovered

**Chapter 11 - Audacity discovered**

Scar was sitting in his cave with Shenzi, Banzai, Ed and Zira. He called them together to discuss important business- important for him and for the future of the pride. To its very survival, as he put it.

-... there is a conspiracy - he continued his speech - which must be quenched in the roots, before its grows and throws this kingdom into chaos. I'm sure all of you understand this. Banzai, I think you have something to say.

-Yeah. I found evidence that the lioness Sauri's been tryin' ta convince others to do somethin' to hurt Scar somehow. I wasn't able to find out what it was exactly, or how many joined her, but I got witnesses. Eye witnesses and ear witnesses. And so does Shenzi.

The hyena leader also waved her head.

-Good. That'll be sufficient in her case - the king summarized. - There is, however, a good reason to also get rid of _another_ troublemaking lioness from the pride... We're getting short on food and, with Sarafina's passing last week due to her sickness, I suppose that if we removed two other lionesses from the picture, we should regulate the number of mouths to feed to match the remaining amount of supplies. Which brings us to Shenzi's report. Shenzi.

-Well, I wasn't able to find any proof of Kula bein' involved in Sauri's plot, but some of the members of my clan have mentioned cases o' food stealin'. Judgin' by the tracks, it's a lion doin' that, and no intruder, either.

-Yes - Scar continued. - Besides that, two more leopards have informed me that somebody's been robbing them of their prey. They're getting agitated, and I want that guilty lion be put to justice. Therefore, Kula will be...

-Scar - Zira interrupted him.

-Yes? What is it?

-Didn't we just say that we didn't have a sufficient amount of evidence? Neither to accuse Kula of being part of the rebellion, nor of stealing food?

-Heh, oh Zira, don't you worry about that! Name the crime, and I will find you somebody who's guilty. Sauri is a sure thing for us, but I think I'll take care of Kula's case personally...

* * *

Some days later, Scar was on the old Pridelanders' hunting grounds with the three hyenas and Zira's gang. He was looking at a fresh antelope, which the lionesses brought him, with delight. He gazed at it for a while, then stooped down to smell... And then lifted his head back up again, turning toward Sarabi.

-Who caught this? - he asked.

Before she was able to answer, however, Kula stood in front of the group.

-I did - she said, smiling. Scar came up to stand right in front of her.

-Hm, you did, Kula? Well, you were always a good huntress, especially since I notice you've lost some weight recently... But I didn't know that you've also been practising _climbing trees_!

The young lioness shook... But she was too late to dodge Scar's his. He slapped her on the face so forcefully that she collapsed. The other lionesses started growling, but Zira, her pack and the hyenas kept them in their place.

-This carrion _reeks_ of leopard! - screamed the king. - Did you really think I would fall for such a pitiful trick? You have been stealing from the leopards for a long time now, and especially _you_ , Kula!

He turned toward Sarabi next.

-Therefore, you will no longer provide me with food. From now on, that is the responsibility of Zira's hunting party. As for _you_ , you will be sharing your prey with the _hyenas_.

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed laughed very nastily, and the lionesses gasped. It couldn't have been worse...

-Furthermore... - Scar continued stating his dreadful decrees - all of you are to gather at Pride Rock early in the morning tomorrow for a special gathering. Now _get back to work_!

A special gathering? What could that mean? - thought the lionesses. Undoubtedly, it was going to be something that would make their life even more miserable...

* * *

Next day, still tired from having to hunt for both themselves and the hyenas, Sarabi's lionesses gathered at the bottom of Pride Rock. Scar stood at the top, looking down on them. His message was short and to the point.

-By royal decree, for committing the crime of theft which endangered the pride during a time of famine, Kula the lioness is from this day banished from the Pridelands.

A deafening wave of hyena howls filled the air. The only sound louder than that was Kula's own sorrowful cry.

-Order! _Order!_ \- Scar roared, demonstrating that he was not done yet. It took some time for everyone to quiet down enough for his voice to be heard...

-Furthermore, for committing the crime of high treason...

The lionesses gasped audibly.

-...for committing the crime of high treason, rebellion and conspiracy against the king of the Pridelands, _Sauri_ the lioness is also banished, by royal decree. Take them away!

The last words could hardly be heard among the laughter of hyenas and the shouts of opposition comming from the lionesses. But Scar didn't pay attention to that anymore. As calm as it gets, he started walkingback toward the entrence to his den. Zira was already there, witing for him.

-Well, king Scar the Righteous... I must say I'm really impressed.

-I know, Zira. I can see that. But don't get too busy with your admiration just yet. There'll be time for that later, but for now, I have a small request to ask you.

-Yeees?

-You know, Sauri had a lover here in the pride once. A male whose name was Chumvi. And even though I exiled him some time ago for obvious reasons, I think Sauri might want to go and search for him now... I want you to make sure she finds him. And since he's most likely long dead, I want you to take your lionesses, follow her, let her walk a few miles out the borders of the Pridelands... and then kill her.

Zira's eyes went wide and a smile covered her face.

-Well... Now I'm _really_ impressed...

-Normally, I'd given this task to the hyenas... But I'm afraid they might screw something up again. I'm counting on you, Zira.

-It'll be done. I assure you...

Sharing a villainous grin, they parted.


	14. Lonely Lions

**Chapter 12 - Lonely Lions**

Nala was totally lost. Not only had her mother passed only a couple of days ago, in spite of which she was still made to particitpate in the exhausting hunts, but now, after Sauri and Kula's exile, she hardly had anyone her age to speak to anymore. It seemed as if throughout the last two years she'd been losing all of her friends, one by one...

Not knowing what to do, she sat down alone by some pond and started to cry. She still misses Simba, she missed her mother... she couldn't even forget Chumvi still. And now she was alone... Was there nothing that could change the kingdom's situation for the better?

She watched as her tears fell into the water. She just wanted to be alone... And soon she found out that she couldn't even have that. There was someone behind her back, watching her.

-I don't want to talk right now, whoever you are! - she said without turning around.

-Oh, Nala, my dear... Are you crying?

She recognized the voice, and her whole body was shaken with a shiver. _Scar_... For some reason, somewhere internally, intuitively, she was very afraid of him since her cubhood and always tried not to disobey him in anything. For fear that he might do something to her... She wasn't even sure what exactly.

-Sire, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...

-Oh, that's all right - he said when she turned to face him, looking genuinely concerned. - I know how much you've been through lately. The loss of your mother... And now the revealing of the horrible crimes of your friends...

-Your majesty, I...

-You can call me Scar. That's all right.

-Scar. I know that Sauri was guilty. But Kula... Oh, you know her! She always liked to eat, and...

-... and her gluttony became the end of her. I know. You have no idea how much I had to appologize to the leopards, who are going through a great deal of work to find their food in this difficult time...

-I... I've got to tell you something! - she cut him off.- This is really important. I... I too have been stealing from the leopards...

Scar looked into her red, tearful eyes.

-How many times did you do that, Nala?

-Uh, only once! But then I showed Kula how to climb trees and... And... Oh, I feel terrible! You can exile me if you like, sire. I have nothing else left in...

-Oh no, Nala. _Exile_ you? Why I just came to thank you for not taking part in Sauri's plot! All of my contacts have unanimously confessed that you were as clear as the water in that pond over there. To me, you are guiltless.

She looked at the smiling face of the king. What he said was actually... kind of nice.

-Why... thank you, Scar! At least you bring me some good news in this dark hour...

-In this dark hour, Nala, we must learn to stick together. The whole pride, and each one of us. We must learn to cooperate for the good of our own future.

-Yes, you're right...

-And I'll tell you something else, my young friend- I think you have done exceptional progress since you became an adult. You are a model for the pride, and a model for me.

-I'm flatter...

-... and I wish to reward you for all that you have done! Nala, you are among the youngest, strongest and smartest lionesses in the pride. Here's my offer to you- how would you like to become the king's mate, and maybe even the mother of the future ruler of this kingdom?

Oh. No. Now she knew why she was afraid of him. She felt her paws starting to shake...

-Ssscar... You could be my father...

-So? What does that change?

-I... But... what about Zira? Weren't you... going to...

-Let's not talk about Zira right now, hm? Let's talk about _us_...

He took a step forward and she shrieked. Closing her eyes, she swung her paw blindly, hit something, then ran away.

-Oh, darn it all! - said Scar to himself, massaging his aching cheek. - Now I'm sure she's going to tell _everyone_... Cursed lionesses!

* * *

As fast as he could, Scar ran to Pride Rock and ordered Zira to go get him something to eat. Herself.

That'll keep her busy, at least for an hour - he thought. Next he wanted to call for Shenzi and order her to find Nala, seperate her from the pride and don't let her talk to anyone... But when he saw Sarabi's blood-red eyes approaching him, he knew he was too late.

-You _pig_! What have you done to her?

Scar pretended that he didn't know anything.

-For goodness' sake Sarabi, calm down! What are you talking about?

- _You know what_! What did you do to Nala? Has she not suffered enough already?

-My dear, I give you my word that I didn't do _anything_ to young Nala...

-But you wanted to! And you still do!

Scar didn't like when people sceamed at him. Even if it was Sarabi. Finishing his game of ignorance, he confronted her and uncovered his cards.

-And what if I _do_? Do I have to remind you of the vow you've made to me, Sarabi? That you would _not_ interfere, no matter _whom_ I would choose to be my mate?

-You can't possibly...

-SILENCE! I am still the king here! And who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do? You're no one.

She waited for him to stop screaming. And then she bowed her head in submission.

-Yes. I'm just another lioness, Scar. I can't stop you. You're right.

-At last, you're starting to speak reasonably! Now go away and make Shenzi come here at once...

Sarabi bowed again and started walking out of the cave. But before she left, she whispered something to herself:

- _I_ can't interfere. But I know _somebody_ who can...


	15. The Abandoning

**Chapter 14 - The Abandoning**

As soon as Scar sent Shenzi and her clan out to find and detain Nala, another furious lioness entered his cave.

 _Sarabi... you vengeful hag..._ \- he said to himself - _Oh, why is everybody screaming at me today?_

Seeing Zira walking toward him with hell in her eyes, he was indeed sure to be yelled at. But when she confronted him, he noticed that she'd actually been crying...

-So, that's how you really are? - she spoke with something of a mixture of disappointment, anger and deep sorrow in her voice. - It didn't take you long to break your promise...

-Zira, I...

-No, stop speaking to me. There's no way you can smooth-talk yourself out of this one... I know... I know exactly what you would say - she wiped a tear from her face. - You want to say something like- 'I didn't break my promise, Zira. I'm still going to make you my queen. I just wanted to have another, secondary mate, just like other lions do. You know, in case your cub dies of some illness, or in an accident... We've had cases like these before'. Is that close enough?

Actually, it was _very_ close to what he wanted to say. He was impressed. Zira's been really listening to the way he would always trick his subjects...

-Oh no, Zira. You've got it all wrong. Listen...

Then, not giving him a chance to prepare, she slapped him in the face. Much harder than Nala had.

-I'm done with you! - Zira threw the words at him as if she was spitting him in the face. And then she turned around and walked away.

 _No use trying to talk to her now..._ \- thought the lion, lying down on the ground in a gloomy mood, massaging his cheek for the second time that day. - _Kulaaniwa wanawake_ _!_

Not finding anything better to do, he went to sleep.

When Scar woke up in the morning, he noticed that everything was unusually silent. Walking out of his cave, he found out that he was totally alone at Pride Rock... Sarabi's party probably went out to hunt, he figured. He sent the hyenas out to look for Nala... But where in the world could Zira be? He feared the worst.

Hours later, he finally heard the first footsteps and rushed to see who it was. Unfortunately, it was only the hyena trio...

-Uh, I'd rather see _anyone_ here but you. So? Have all my lionesses abandoned me?

-Uh, no, I don't think so... - Banzai looked at his two companions shakily. - Sarabi's takin'em back from the huntin' grounds right now...

-And what about Nala?

Banzai shrunk to the sound of his angry voice. Shenzi had to answer for him.

-We couldn't find 'er. We looked everywhere, the rest of the clan is still searchin' through the Pridelands, but...

-Oh, I see. _But_. Well, in that case...

The beating they received was harder than they expected. In fact Scar barely kept himself from murdering his unsuccessful minions... He wanted to, and they deserved it. But he knew he couldn't- he was stuck with them again, alone.

* * *

The following months passed strangely peacefully. Despite the obvious loss of Nala, with Zira's pride gone, Sarabi's lionesses were able to get more food for some time. Besides, Scar usually stayed in his cave nowadays, and didn't bother anyone... At first Zazu would bring him reports from investigating the nearby lands for any sight of Zira or Nala. But after too many unsuccessful attempts, he never came out... Now the only ones to ever enter the cave, even though with great fear, were Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. They usually brought him food now, and were saying that the king was in a happy, maybe even cheerful mood... As long as nobody disturbed his peace. And, for months, nobody dared to, even though the land became even drier, and food- even more scarce...

But his peace was already disturbed. He felt empty inside, as though he had lost something valuable... He knew what it was, and the feeling grew within him with every passing day. Until it became unbearable.

-Zazu. _Zazu_ , wake up! - he shook the bony ribcage in which his majordomo had been locked since he told him that Nala ans Zira were probably lost forever.

-Hmmm? Oh, my word... - the bird noticed that he was awaken in middle of the night. - Sire, please. I will gladly sing to you, but can't we wait at least until morning...?

-Shut up! I've got something important to tell you. First thing in the morning, you'll let Sarabi and Shenzi know that they're in charge of Pride Rock for now...

-Sire! Do you mean to tell me you're leaving?

Scar sighed.

-Yes. _Temporarily_. There's somebody I need to find...

Zazu attempted to ask a very dangerous question...

-Uhm, pardon me... but may I inquire... which one of _them_ are you going to look for?

-Zira.

-Oh, thank heavens! I mean... I'll do what you wish, your majesty! Good luck on your journey!

-Be sure to tell Sarabi and Shenzi to take good care of the kingdom. And not to fight with each other! Did you get that?

-Yes, sire! I understood everything clearly! But...

- _But what_? - Scar bared his teeth, showing that his patience was at an end.

-Could you, uhm, let me out of this cage?

Without a word, the king lifted the ribcage and put it on the floor beside Zazu. And then he walked away into the darkness.

* * *

 **AN: This takes place right after the scene in the movie where Scar is seen lying at Pride Rock.**


	16. Isis the terrible

**Chapter 15 - Isis the Terrible**

For the first time in his life, Scar ventured to parts of Africa which were far away from the Pridelands. The journey was difficult, but fortunately he knew some lion prides in the neighboring countries. The members of those prides honored his status as king, and provided him with food and shelter. But, sadly, nobody there was able to help him find a nomad pride of rogue lionesses...

He travelled throughout all the lands from the East to the West of his kingdom, to no avail. After many days, he even thought of returning and seeing if Sarabi and Shenzi hadn't torn the Pridelands apart during his absence...

But then he had what he thought was a brilliant idea. Why should he only be asking lions for advice? After all, there were species less isolated from the African society, animals that got around more and had their ears open for gossip. Like hyenas, for example.

Scar knew of a large pack that lived in the West. Years ago, Shenzi had been acquainted with some of its members. He never met any of them personally, but he figured it was worth a shot to try to find them. The western lands were mostly barren deserts, but there was a region there which had herds of herbivores inhabiting it. And since there were hardly any lions there, Scar thought that to be the best place to start looking.

Surely enough, when he got to the place he was searching for, it took him less then a day to notice typical signs of hyena activity- bones with marrow sucked out of it, skeletons of animals which had been eaten while still alive, and then cleared of even the smallest scraps of meat... And, after taking a look around a freshly devoured carcass, he spotted one of the hyenas themselves. It was a scout- a young female with a pointy nose.

He approached her openly, without any kind of stealth. If he did so, she would deffinitely think he wanted to attack her. At first, what was totally natural, she growled at him signaling she didn't want him to approach. Of course, this hyena didn't know him and had no idea he was at peace with those of her kind. When he kept going, she hesitated and almost started to run away. She was alone.

-I'm not here to hurt you - Scar assured her from afar, without a sign of hostility.

-Stay back! - the female yelped in a very hyena-like way, still baring her fangs.

-I want you to take me to your matriarch - he insisted.

-I'll lay an egg sooner that I'll do that! Get lost, ya dirty rug!

That comment made Scar laugh.

-Oh, obviously you don't know whom you are speaking to. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Scar, king of the Pridelands.

The hyena scout stopped growling. She heard that name before, and she was trying to remember where.

-Huh...? King Scar? _The_ king Scar?

-Yes, _the_ king Scar. Come on, stop being rediculous and take me to Isis... or her successor, if Isis is already dead.

-Very well... - she agreed. Keeping Scar at a safe distance, she lead him to a rocky plain that was crawling with hyenas of all shapes and sizes... And when they saw him, they were all _very_ displeased. The clan showed the great conflict and hatred between hyenas and lions, which flourished everywhere beyond the borders of the Pridelands. The only thing that kept them from attacking was the scout who was leading him.

Scar kept on going without shaking a whisker. He was so used to the sight of hyenas and hearing them howl that he just didn't care. And besides, he knew that showing any sign of fear might prove greatly harmful to his cause. Those beasts fed on fear...

The scout took him to a hyena horribly disfigured by injury and age. She was three times older than Shenzi, four times uglier, and five times smellier. But even though Scar felt repulsed at heart, he kept his peace and courtesy. The mission demanded it.

-Ashera... - started the hyena matriarch, and immediately was cut off by an attack of nasty, sickly cough. - Ah, those bloody old lungs o' mine! Who... who is it that's followin' you, girl? What is this big creature that smells so weird...

The hyena was half-blind., her sick eyes covered with cataract. Scar came closer for her to see him better.

-Is that... a _lion_? - she revealed her broken fangs in a furious growl. Her many guards snarled warningly. - Curse you, Ashera! What's gotten into you! Order this wretch to be...

The scout, called Ashera, whispered something into the matriarch's ear.

-Whaaat _?_ _King Scar_? In the flesh? Can it be possible?

This time, the lion decided to speak for himself.

-Welcome, Isis. I send you greetings from Shenzi, the leader of the Pridelands Clan. I have come to you with important business to discuss.

-Haha... _WAHAHAHAHA_! - the old hyena burst out in a horrifying eruption of laughter. Straining her eyes, she examined his black mane and the scar- features he was known for far beyond the borders of his own domain. - It _is_ you! HAHAHAaaahhh... Who would have thought I would see the great Ally of all hyenas before I ended up rotting in the dirt! An honor, a true honor for me and all of my household to meet you, your majesty! Isis, known by some as Isis the _Terrible_... but they only say that out of malice. At your service!

Her reaction was even better than Scar thought. Good. Hearing what their leader said, the clan settled down and started gazing at him curiously. Some began to smile. Among hyenas, Scar was famous and admired all round.

-Sit down! Make yerself at home! What can I get for ya? We can't discuss business on an empty stomach! I'll have one of my son bring you somethin' right away. You must be tired after such a long journey.

Scar received the hyenas' hospitality with his typical reserve, but also with hidden gratitude. The meat they brought him might have been two days old, but since he hadn't eaten anything in the past two days, he thought that was adequate and took what he was served with.

-Now that we're done eat'n... - Isis said, belched loudly, and then continued - ... I gotta ask you one thing- what in the world makes the king of the Pridelands leave his kingdom and travel all the way over here, alone? Isn't that kinda a dangerous thing to do?

-I have my reasons, matriarch. I'm looking for someone I very much desire to find. Namely, a group of lionesses. About a dozen of them, all nomads. They left my kingdom over four months ago, and I'm sure they couldn't have gone through the bordering lands unnoticed. I have already visited five lion prides, but all to no avail.

Isis laughed slightly.

-Yeah, as if lions care about anything else than their own prides... Err, no offense. I didn't mean _you_ , of course. You didn't answer my question, though... - she gave him a curious look. - Why're ya lookin' for 'em, anyway? Why're they so valuable to ya?

-Isis, I am in pursuit of dangerous criminals who committed horrible deeds against me and my pride. I must...

- _Criminals_? Please. You're not foolin' anyone with that!

The old hyena's intelligence made Scar feel extremely mad, although he showed nothing of it on the outside. Five of the lion kings he'd visited had already swallowed his story... but not that hideous rotten old crow.

-What I think... - Isis began with a sly smile on her face - is that you're lookin' fer only _one_ o' them nomad lionesses. You know what I mean. A _female_. This is an 'issue of the heart', isn't it?

The king and the matriarch started a no-blinking competition, stearing into each other's eyes. But Isis could go without blinking for a long, long time...

-And what if it it? - Scar said finally, barely holding himself in.

-HA! Oh king Scar, you're a bag o' surprises! You actually touched my cold, rock-hard hyena heart... This is _sooo_ romantic! I got six mates myself right now, and I wouldn't even go to the other side of that rock for anyone o' them, whereas you... Oh no, wait a sec. I lied to you- I got _seven_ mates! _HAHAHA_!

She laughed like a maniac, with half her clan following suit. Even though he knew hyenas were usually like that, Scar had a feeling that he was being mocked...

- _Enough_! - he growled. - Isis, either you decide to act reasonably and help me, or I am going to let you see my back end!

-Awright, awright... - the matriarch ordered her hyenas to quiet down, waving her paw. - Wait a second, lemme call for my head scout. ASHERA!

-I'm right here, m'lady - said the young female with the pointy nose, who actually sat right by her.

-Oh... Ah, that's right! Scar, meet Ashera- one of my daughters and our head scout!

The hyena bowed, looking a bit embarrased for how she treated him at first.

-An honor, your majesty...

-We've met already - Scar explained to Isis who, apart from being half-blind, was apparantly also losing her short term memory. Looking at the young female (who was attractive, by hyena standards) he asked himself how in the world could she be the spawn of that chunk of hideousness that sat in front of him...

Ashera went to speak to the other scouts and, in a few minutes, she was back with some answers.

-King Scar, a few members of my clan have informed me they remember that, about four months ago, we've had trouble with a bunch of stray lions south of here. A few of us were trying to ask the lions to share their food with them, and they wouldn't let them. The encounter almost ended up in a fight but, fortunately, the intruders quickly left, heading west. The ones who took part in the event said that there was about a dozen lions, all females.

Scar was listening with growing interest. At last, somebody gave him a little hope that his mission would end in a success!

-Yes, that had to be them! Could anyone show me the place where they met?

-Cartainly - replied Ashera.

Then the lion turned toward the matriarch.

-Isis, I express my greatest thanks. Now, if you'll excuse me- I have a lioness to catch...

-WAIT! Hold on there, your majesty... I, too, am grateful for your visit. In fact, you brought me so much joy that I wanna help you out!

-I don't suppose there is anything else you can do for me, Isis.

-But wait, you didn't even lemme say what I wanted to say! Africa is a big place and everybody knows that, when yer lookin' for someone, two pair of eyeballs are better than one... And it's never safe to travel around the savanna alone. So, I intend to give ya an escort of three of my best scouts to go with you and look for your stray cat. Whaddya say?

Scar meditated on the proposition for a while. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea, after all? After such a long time, it would be extremely hard for him to find even as large a group as Zira's pride was alone. But with three other experienced scouts...

-Very well - he said, making Isis smile.

- _Great_! Just great! Ashera, you heard 'em. Take two males with ya and go with Scar to find... Er, what's her name?

-Zira... - the lion rolled his eyes, answering reluctantly.

\- Yeah! Go with Scar and find _Zira_. I expect ya to do a good job, girl!

The obedient hyena bowed her head.

-I will not fail you, matriarch.

And so, after exchanging official goodbyes, the four headed West.

* * *

 **AN: I named the hyena leader in dishonor of the Islamic terrorist organization.**


	17. Lion Hunt

**Chapter 16 - Lion Hunt**

At first Scar didn't want to travel with a bunch of hyenas, so he sent out Ashera and her two male scouts ahead of him to look for traces of Zira's pride and ask questions among the local populace. Himself, he stayed back an tried to gain any information he could from the lions he met on the way. But during the times the whole group would come together to exchange what they were able to find out, Scar learned that Ashera was actually a pretty smart animal, and she even appologized to him for calling him a 'dirty rug'. Her two companions were also very professional, and never asked unnecessary questions (what Scar greatly enjoyed). Before long, three hyenas and a lion were travelling together, to the shock of everyone they encountered as they went on.

After four months' time, they were able to find only bitts and pieces of information. Zira had been carefully covering her tracks... But still, they knew one thing- they constantly had to be moving west. The group passed through countless deserts, plains, forests and hills. Finally, Scar and his hyena companions stood before something neither of them had ever seen before- a great pool of water, stretching out as far as the eye could see...

-What is this? - gasped one of the scouts, amazed. Scar decided to give him a lesson of geography.

-This is the great Lake Tanganyika- an obstacle they couldn't have possibly crossed. Keep your eyes open, I sense that our target is close by.

The huge lake had a lot of beaches where no big animals lived, but as they were moving north, they saw fertile lands with grazing herds and signs of the presence of carnivores. There was nobody they could talk to, though, so they resolved to looking for tracks. After a day of search, Ashera said that she and her scouts could smell the scent of lions... And it did not come from Scar.

-Be careful! - the king warned them. - Make sure you don't let yourselves be seen by all of Zira's pride.

They were looking for guards- single lionesses left on the look out while others hunted. One time, approaching a hill from which a grazing space for a large herd of zebras was visible, one of the hyenas stood as if he was observing something intensively.

-Ashera - he said. - I think I see some big animal over there. It's moving, but it doesn't look like a lion. It's fur is grey, kinda like ours...

-Let me take a look. _Hmm_ , I'm not sure myself... Let me go tell Scar.

She brought the lion to the spot and pointed toward that what the scout noticed. He took a closer look, and then he said:

-Well, a cordial thanks for showing me this. I suppose now you can go and enjoy the beutiful lakefront. I'll take it from here myself. That is Dahaka, one of Zira's lionesses. I'd recognize that pelt anywhere.

Scar smiled, delighted with a feeling of success. The hyenas were also very happy to have obtained their goal.

-Isis told you we'd come in handy! - Ashera said. - Let us know what happened, okay?

-I certainly will. Don't go too far away. I'll call you if I need you.

Left alone, Scar started descending the side of the hill and approaching the grey lioness called Dahaka. When she noticed him, she was all but pleased to see him.

- _YOU!_ \- she growled, her face twisted with anger. - You treacherous lier! I wish my pride was here., we would tear you limb from...

-... and that's why I came to see only one of you hasty females first - Scar didn't permit her to continue. - Now go get Zira for me, Dahaka. I'll be waiting right here.

-You musta lost your mind! I'm almost sure she wants to _kill_ you, not talk to you!

-Then go _make_ sure. Just _bring her here_.

-I'm not going anywhere. I'll keep an eye on you until the pride...

- _DAHAKA_! Go. Get. Zira. Understood? NOOOW!

His roar made her yield a bit. Still angry, she turned around and started walking toward where the zebras were grazing.

Scar waited. For one day. For two... On the third day, he was almost ready to go to Zira's pride himself, no matter what would happen later. But then he heard somebody comming.

It was her. She came out of the bushes, carrying a grave expression, and sat down a few yards in front of him without honoring him with even as much as a word or a look.

-Zira... - he said her name like he used to, back at Pride Rock. - I finally see you again- and once again we meet by a beautiful lakefront.

- _Give me one reason why I shouldn't have you killed_! - she screamed, anger bolting from her bloodshot eyes.

Scar waited a few seconds before answering, and then said:

-Because I came. Because I travelled through half of Africa to find you.

- _What for?_

-You know _what for_. To bring you back with me to the Pridelands... _my queen_.

The lioness snorted.

- _Puh_! You already have a queen. That blue-eyed adolescent _wench_. Go back to _her._

-Zira, I exiled Nala from the pride. You will never see her again. Please, I was... I was wrong, I admit it. And I'm sorry. _Please, my dear..._

Hearing his soft voice again melted through the ice that covered her heart...She turned around and sobbed, allowing him to approach and embrace her dalicately.

-Who do you think you are to play with people's hearts like that...? - she said through her tears, putting her head on his shoulder. - Don't you have enough scars already? Why must you also hurt others, and fool around with them as though they were your toys?

Holding her closer and closer, the lion allowed his acts to speak for him. Zira wouldn't listen to any other explanation right now...

-Why... - she cried. - Why did you come so late...? You've no idea how I waited... How it hurt...

-Zira - he finally dared to look her in the eyes. His were filled with concern. - My love, why didn't you come back?

She turned away from him.

-I couldn't...

-Zira, what's wrong?

Something was, but he couldn't tell what. Finally, against her will, the lioness overcame her crying and pointed toward a nearby bush, saying:

-Look over there.

Astonished, Scar went over to the bunch of reeds on the shore of Lake Tanganyika and stuck his head in between them. What he saw was...

A hidden, tiny lion cub with brown fur. Dead afraid of the huge stranger.

Scar left the cub, turned around and walked back to Zira. She turned her head away when he tried to look her in the face.

-It has my fur color and your eyes. But is it... Is it mine? - he said dryly.

- _Hmm_? - she seemed not to have heard the question. Or maybe, she just didn't want to hear it...

- _Zira, is that my cub over there in the reeds?_

The lioness sighed deeply, as if carrying a heavy weight on her chest.

-No.

- _WHAT?_

-No, Scar. That is not your cub. Look at him- he's way too young.

Anger filled Scar's voice, violently and very fast.

- _Zira, what are you trying to tell me_?

Surprisingly, Zira momentarily stopped crying and looked striaght into his angry face, undisturbed.

-I told you, you should have come earlier. We're even now.

- _I never had cubs with anyone!_

-But you wanted to. And that's the same thing! Actually, for your information, I'm pregnant a second time now, so I ask you to please stop bothering me.

Scar yelped ragefully and hit the ground with his paw. He was angry at Zira... so angry he wanted to express it in acts. And yet, he couldn't do anything. At least not to _her._

-Who is the father of this cub? - he asked finally.

-My _mate_ is.

-And where is your _mate_?

-He's around - Zira said flippantly. - I'm sure you'll see him if you stay long enough.

-If I do... - the lion breathed heavily - If I do find your mate, you know that I am going to _kill_ him, don't you?

-Oh, you can try to... May the best lion win.

- _Zira!_

- _Uh_! Go ahead, do it if you must! He was only a consolation, anyway.

Anger emanated from her voice, but from the look of her eyes he could sense what she was promissing him if he succeeded.

-I will return, Zira - ha said in a form of goodbye.

-I told you, I hope you will. But, mind you- what you are about to attempt might prove to be the hardest part of your long journey to Lake Tanganyika.

* * *

 **AN: So now you know why there's a big African lake on the cover of this story ;)**


	18. May the best Lion win

**Chapter 16 - May the best Lion win**

* * *

-Once again, you are not the only one wearing a mane around here, boy.

Scar found Zira's mate easily. Since the rest of her pride was out hunting, he figured the male would be around protecting them, and probably alone. His intuition did not fail him also on that day.

The oblivious male was peacefully quenching his thirst by the waters of Tanganyika. But he wasn't the first one to experience a shock upon meeting an intruder. No, actually it was the intruder who was greatly astonished when he saw him...

Fate is not without a sense of humor- Scar said to himself, seeing the brown lion who had grown a lot since the king saw him for the last time... For that lion was Chumvi.

Hearing Scar's voice, the young male almost chocked on the water he was drinking. And then he froze.

-No. It can't be... - he said to himself.

-But it is, Chumvi! Turn around, let me take a look at you, boy.

He obeyed... and looked as if he saw a ghost.

- _Scar!_ How can this be...? What're you doing here, so far from the Pridelands? All this time, I dreamed I could see you face to face... _To make you pay for what you did to me!_

Scar was unmoved by Chumvi's anger.

- _Ha_ , well, you don't know half of it yet, my boy... But speaking of dreams, I have good news for you. Actually, I'm here to make all your dreams come true- to reunite you with your mother Kuma, and with Sauri.

Mentioning the names of those he'd not seen in so long, those so dear to him, touched Chumvi's heart deeply.

-What...? Do you mean to tell me you came to... To bring me back to the Pridelands?

Scar was deeply amused with the boy's lingering, innocent naiveness.

- _Hahaha_! Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry, but I'm afraid that is not so... Actually, I came for another reason. You must know I came to take from you something that is mine.

-Something that's yours? - Chumvi repeated, now totally confused. - But... you've taken everything I had away from me!

-Not _yet_.

Seeing that the lion has absolutely no clue of what he's talking about, Scar proceeded to explain to him the resons for his comming.

-Let me ask you one question, all right? I see you have found yourself a pride. A dream come true for a rogue, undoubtedly. But, sadly, it just seems that you're out of luck, Chumvi. Believe me, this is hardly personal, my boy... You have a mate now, right? Well, have you ever asked her where she came from?

The expression of shock was visibly increasing in Chumvi's look with Scar's each word. Was he really here to take _everything_ from him?

-I... I haven't. We agreed to a 'no questions asked' type of relationship...

Scar laughed sincerely and from the heart.

-I should have known... Well, as she and I once had, too.

- _What?_

-Chumvi, don't you understand yet? Zira is my mate, not yours. I have come to bring her back to the Pridelands.

He didn't like that. Oh no, this was actually another time that Scar had destroyed his dreams with a single sentence.

-But... No, I don't believe you! And even if she was, then why did she run away from you?

The king snorted.

- _Puh_. Jealousy, of course. You know how she is by now, I suppose.

No, this was too much than he could handle... Chumvi had enough of Scar, his lies and his slimy rhetoric. He'd been listening to that for too long. Now was the time for revenge.

-You're too late, Scar. - he said, assuming a battle position. - Zira's _my_ mate now. We have cubs, we're happy. And I _won't_ let _you_ take that happiness away from us like you did to me before!

-Uh, _of course_ you won't... - Scar rolled his eyes. - This will, unfortunately, mean that you will have to die. I never thought I'd be fighting over a female...

-No, Scar. _You're_ the one who's going to die!

Chumvi's attack was sudden and swift. Scar could tell he spent a long time wandering in the wild, fighting for survival. That toughened Kuma's son even though he had already been a terrific hunter, and turned him into an outstanding, adult lion who was ready to defend his pride.

Scar was barely able to dodge his first attack- and the second, which came immediately afterward. Chumvi's eyes were burning, his full brown mane danced in the wind.

-Come here, you COWARD! - he roared.

Scar was taking his time, leaning away from Chumvi's claws and teeth.

-You took me away from my mother! - the attacker growled, charging at the older lion. Scar had to jump back several yards in order not to get seriously battered.

-I also didn't let Sauri join you... - he said, panting.

Obviously, the king of the Pridelands was trying to provoke and tire his opponent. In a rage, Chumvi fell for his plan. Scar remained on defense for a long time. Finally, as he tried to move back from another one of Chumvi's attacks, he slipped and lost his ballance. The attacked used that to hit him in the head with a forceful blow of a paw, and slashed his side with another one.

Scar groaned, rose to his feet and quickly moved away. Breathing deeply, he looked at the blood flowing down his side.

-Now _that..._ is what I call high treason...

Seeing that Chumvi is alraedy panting as well, Scar attacked for the first time. The animals clashed, sending dust and blades of grass flying through the air. They exchanged a series of blows and blocks, but neither of them was able to hurt the other. However, as Chumvi was standing on his hind legs, Scar had a second to notice something very opportune...

He walked back a little and laughed. Then, rushing at the opponent as fast as he could, the king made Chumvi cover up, getting ready for a frontal attack. But then Scar changed the target of his assault suddenly. Actually, it wasn't an attack at all- the older lion just collided with Chumvi's side, crushing him with the weight of his body and with the power of his momentum. The younger one of Zira's mates stumbled, fell over... and screamed horrificly.

-Chumvi, my dear boy, how's that leg of yours...? - Scar said with a sly smile after hearing a bone crack underneath his weight. And even though he received a few fast blows, he quickly jumped back to his feet, leaving his enemy lying on the ground in pain.

- _Hahahaha_! - the air was filled with a frantic laugh. - I knew I thought you were still limping a bit. Seems that your old injury did not heal properly...

Chumvi wasn't laughing. With a lot of effort, he was able to stand up again, but his left hind leg was now useless.

-I... am _not dead yet_! - he growled, getting ready for another attack. But Scar was just mocking him in the face.

-Oh no, Chumvi. You _are_.

Scar cried out with a loud, throaty roar. And even though Chumvi provoked him to strike, Scar kept his spot. And then, hearing footsteps behind his back, the king said:

-My boy, I want you to meet Ashera and her two friends.

The young lion's eyes went wide...

-You coward... I can't believe you brought those dirty pawns of yours all the way from the Pridelands...

Scar was gazing at him with a despicable grin, enjoying himself very, _very_ much.

-You got it wrong again, Chumvi. _These_ were given to me on the way.

Then he turned toward the hyenas.

-Ashera. Hurt him, but don't kill.

The three scouts all nodded, and then looked at the frightened lion in front of them, baring their fangs.

-As you wish, your majesty... - answered the female.

Despite his broken leg, Chumvi put up an impressive fight that lasted over ten minutes and almost cost the hyenas their lives a few times. But, being hurt and outnumbered, he didn't stand a chance...

Looking at the the maimed body of his opponent, making sure his chest was still moving, Scar turned toward the three hyenas with a smile of praise. And even though all of them were wounded, they seemed happy as well.

-A remarkable performance, Ashera - said the king. - Leave me with him for now. I will call you when you'll be needed.

The hyenas bowed and went away. Now only the two fighting lions were left at the battlefield. Scar lied down, cleaned the few of his own wounds first, and then looked at the many ones that Chumvi had...

-You've lost a lot of blood - he said. - But I know you can hear me.

The defeated fighter didn't answer. He didn't want to.

-As I said before - Scar continued - this is nothing personal, my boy. I know you will not believe me, but I actually like you. You just happened to be in the wrong places at the wrong times... In my way, that is. But fear not. As I've also mentioned already, soon you will be reunited with Kuma, and with your beloved Sauri. If you believe in an afterlife, that is...

Chumvi opened his eyes, proving to Scar that he wasn't unconscious after all.

-What are you talking about? - he mumbled in a weak voice.

-Well, if you insist on knowing... I wasn't going to torture you with this at first, but since you tried to assassinate me, the king of the Pridelands, I guess you _deserve_ to be tortured. And also, you did ask me to tell you, so...

Scar waited for an answer, but he didn't get one.

-I think I'll start from the end, then. An unusual way of telling a story, but then again, I must be careful or the shock might kill you. Let's start with Sauri. Of course you know it was me who stopped her from joining you after you left. I found out about your little plan, and decided that I didn't want to lose one of my huntresses. But, unfortunately for her, Sauri held that against me and attempted to start a rebellion among the lionesses to convince them to dethrone me. Of course, as a lawful monarch, I couldn't tolerate that. So she had to be executed... But fear not, my boy. As I said, you are about to be reunited.

Chumvi still remained silent, despite of everything he heard.

-Now let's talk about your _mother_ , shall we? It seems you come from a long line of rebels. After your exile, your mother also plotted against me... but I must say that, to my surprise, she kept that word she gave you and didn't try to hurt me personally. But even that didn't save her... You see, Chumvi, since I needed an heir, it was natural that I would choose a mate for myself from among my females. So I did, and, naturally, my first choice was Sarabi. Oh sweet Sarabi, she gave me a beautiful son... I still miss him, you know. I really do. And it breaks my heart that it was _your mother_ who killed him...

-No... - Chumvi whispered, tears appearing in his eyes.

- _Yes_ , Chumvi! _Your mother killed my son_ , so you cannot be surprised that I want to repay her, eye for an eye! Even though she can't see you die, being dead herself... But you must also know, Chumvi, that it was not _me_ who killed Kuma.

To magnify the effect, he came up to the dying lion and spoke straight into his ear.

-It was _Sarabi_.

- _No!_ No, you're lying... As you always do. They were friends... You're just trying to torture me before I die, you monster!

Scar looked at the screaming, seriously wounded lion in front of him with, he had to admit it, a certain feeling of sadness...

-Oh Chumvi, please don't call me that. Your mother also said the same thing before she died, but... I am no monster. I do not torture and kill for pleasure, like the hyenas do. I only get rid of those who try to challange my authority. As you, unfortunately, have... But I am not evil. If you only had time to see how I intend to make Zira happy... Oh, and by the way. Don't worry about her. She never loved you, anyway- she told me that.

He looked at him with pure, deep hatred in his blue eyes.

-You don't love her as well.

Scar thought about that for a while, and laughed a little.

-Love her? Well, I don't know. I like her company, despite her obvious flaws. I like the way she does things. She's useful and, I must confess, life had been dereadfully boring without her at Pride Rock. I also need an heir, Chumvi- a thing that I know she wants to give to me.

-No! _NO_! Get away! You don't love anyone! You just want to own her, admit it! May you be cursed for telling me all of this! One day, Scar, mark my words- someone will come who will take your precious crown from you and deprive you of the only thing you love- your false, corrupt _authority_!

Scar figured that Chumvi had become too talkative. It was time to end this game.

-Chumvi - he said, looking into his angry eyes. - I don't believe in fate. I believe that if you want something, you need to take it. What I want is Zira, and she told me that, if I do want her to come back to me, I'm going to have to kill you. So, again- excuse me, but this is nothing personal...

The young lion twisted and kicked as Scar was putting his jaws around his throat, having just one thing in his mind-

'Curse you, you monster!'

When everything was over, Scar called for Ashera and her hyenas to clean up the mess as a reward for helping him.

And then he started looking for Zira.


	19. By the Waters of Tanganyika

**Chapter 17 - By the Waters of Tanganyika**

Zira was standing ahead of her pride on the shore of the lake. They've already heard what happened- the roaring of the fighters could be heard all throughout the area (and, fortunetely, Ashera and her crew took care of their part of the job rather quietly). When Scar stood in front of the lionesses, they didn't attack or do anything of the sort. Giving them a look of acknowledgment, the victorious lion lifted his head proudly and roared. His voice echoed over the vast waters of Tanganyika.

The females all roared back, starting with Zira. And then they bowed their heads in an act of submission.

-Now - Scar spoke to all of them - Now, my pride, we shall live in peace.

Zira approached, looking at him like she did at Pride Rock again- with devotion, admiration and joy.

-Oh, but you're hurt! - she said. - Let me take care of that for you.

They lied down on the warm sand of the beach and the female started licking the lion's wounds, inflicted by her own former mate.

-You will get your lionesses ready to relocate back to the Pridelands as soon as possible - he announced. But Zira looked at him with concern.

-But, that's impossible! I told you, Scar- I'm pregnant. I can't travel for that long of a distance in this state. And besides, Nuka is...

Hearing his mother mentioning his name, the little lion cub left the female that was taking care of him, ran up to Zira and nuzzled into her fur.

- _Nuka_? - Scar repeated the name.

-Yes, Scar. That's his name - the lioness surrounded her son with her paw, smiling.

-Nuka... Zira, you do realize that, according to law, I should now kill this poor, fatherless cub? But...

He wasn't looking her in the face, so he didn't see her expression. He did feel her unsheath her claw very rapidly, however. If it weren't for the 'but' at the end of the sentence, she would have probably attacked.

-... but I am a king, Zira. Old laws do not apply to me. I _am_ the law. And now, I think that I have an even better idea. To show you a sign of my benevolence, I intend to adopt this cub. And raise it as my own.

He heard Zira clearly breathe with relief.

-Oh Scar... Will you really?

-Yes, I will, my dear - he answered, looking at the tiny ball of brown fur cuddled up against her belly. He stretched out his paw to stroke it delicately. - Chumvi, you should be grateful to me. Not only did I send you back to your loved ones, but now, maybe, I will make your son the heir of the king of the Pridelands. You really should be thankful, my boy...

Zira looked at him and they shared a smile. A family was formed that day- and a short time of happiness began, born out of blood and pain.

* * *

-You did a commendable job, Ashera - Scar said to the young hyenas and her two comrades. - Tell Isis I am greatly satisfied with the help of you three, and that she has my gratitude.

-It was our pleasure, your majesty - the scout bowed her head. - Are you sure you don't want to travel with us?

-Yes, I'm sure - Scar looked toward his pride that was resting behind his back in the distance. - As much as I would like to return to my kingdom immediately, I can't. But I will do that whenever the opportunity arrises, and then, on the way, we might just visit you and your clan.

-You will be always welcome, sire. I hope we meet again soon. Don't mind me asking, but what're you planning on doing here now?

-Well, this place isn't Pride Rock, but I guess it's not a bad place to live for a while. I consider this my royal vacation. I finally found Zira- now I must enjoy every minute of having her by my side again...

The lion looked toward the endless water of the lake. It was as if he felt this state of bliss wouldn't last forever... But the hyenas noticed nothing of the sort.

-I see. May you have a pleasant stay then, your majesty.

-Safe journeys, Ashera.

The three hyenas bowed their heads another time, and began their long walk toward the East.

* * *

Although reluctantly, Scar decided to stay with Zira's pride until she gave birth and her cubs would be big enough to take them to the Pridelands. And so, during the day, as their lionesses hunted, the king and queen spent their time together, talking and taking care of little Nuka.

But Scar was a lion who would get bored very easily. And although he didn't get bored with Zira, Nuka's cublike behavior and the fact that he was still afraid of him and asked where Chumvi was constantly, was starting to get on his nerves after a few weeks... Nuka also reminded Scar of Dhambi, and that caused him to feel an internal pain he wasn't willing to tolerate for long.

One time, the three of them were sleeping together and Scar woke up before Zira and her son did. He stretched and wanted to go on a walk by the lake to take some time to think, but then he heard a tiny little voice behind his back.

-Scar...? Where are you going?

-Oh, Nuka. You should be sleeping right now. You'll wake your mother.

-Yes, but... - the cub looked around awkwardly. - But I want to come with you. May I come? Please...

Scar didn't want to deal with the presence of the pesky little lion who was still crying for his father all the time. But then an idea appeared in his mind...

-Alright, Nuka. Follow me. I'll show you something.

The cub quickly left his mother sleeping on the gound and ran up to Scar.

-Thanks for taking me! Uh, where are we going?

-You'll see. There is something fascinating here that I'm sure you'll love...

Scar decided to take Nuka to a tall dune that lifted over the surface of the lake, where he would sometimes go alone to meditate and free himself from the lionesses and the cub talking to him all the time.

As they walked along, Nuka started asking Scar questions- the same ones he'd been asking for weeks.

-Uh, sir? Do you know where my dad went?

The lion sighed, but didn't show the cub just how annoyed he was.

-I don't know, Nuka. Your father had to go on a long journey, that's all. I wouldn't worry about that if I were you.

Although Zira's been saying the same things to him, the cub would not stop asking.

-But I miss him! I want him back, I really do... Why did he leave us here? He used to be so good to me and mom. Do you know, sir?

-No, Nuka. I don't. But look over there- there's something that will help you forget all about missing your father.

-What is it?

-You'll see. Just follow me to the top of this dune...

Nuka tried walking in the sand, but he couldn't catch up, so Scar picked him up with his teeth and carried him. That made him think of how he used to carry Dhambi... But only for a very short moment.

He put the cub down at the very edge of the cliff. The view was spectacular- the sun, rising from behind the forests in the back, illuminated the face of the water like a bonfire reflected from a mirror.

-Wow... - Nuka gasped, smiling. - It's so nice here!

-Yes, it is. I come here sometimes. Did you know that the great Lake Tanganyika is the largest one in all of Africa?

-Wow, I didn't know that. Where did you learn so much about everything, sir?

Scar chuckled.

-You have to know these things when you're a king, you know. But I'll tell you one more secret- if you stand over there, just one step closer, on your very tippy-toes, the view is going to be even better.

- _Really_?

-Yes, really.

-But, uhm, isn't it dangerous?

-Don't worry, Nuka. I'm right behind you.

Scar encouraged the cub with a smile. Although afraid, Nuka proceeded to put one paw in front of the other very carefully...

-You're doing fine, my boy. Just one more step...

The edge of the dune was actually nothing but sand. Even under Nuka's very small weight, the inevitable had to happen. Seconds later, the scream of a cub's voice could be heard... and then a silent splash, outshouted by the roar of the waves of Lake Tanganyika. Scar looked away. He didn't want to see the expression on Nuka's face.

According to what Nuka said, the king knew a lot about the world. But what Scar didn't know was that female lionesses, especially those who have just given birth to their firstborn cub, have a special bond of connection with their children. That is to say, they can sense when they're in danger.

Looking away from the edge of the cliff, Scar was astonished to see some strange shape, running toward him down the beach. And how great was his shock when he noticed that shape was Zira.

 _Umelaaniwa nyota_... How much did she see? - he thought, terrified.

But Zira, instead of attacking him, halted at the edge of the dune, knocking the sand around.

- _NUKA_! _Scar, what happened?_ I can't see him! Please, you have to do something...

-I... I can't swim... - he barely spoke, totally startled and thoroughly terrified. _What have I done_? - he thought to himself...

-Scar, please! I don't know where he fell... You must save him! _Please!_

The lioness was begging him, tears in her eyes... He's never seen her like this before in his life, even when she revealed to him the darkest secrets of her wounded heart.

 _Who do you think you are to play with people's hearts like that..._ \- he couldn't help getting her words out of his head.

 _Don't you have enough scars already?_

 _Why must you also hurt others, and fool around with them as though they were toys...?_

No, this was wrong... Nuka was not just Chumvi's son... He was also Zira's. And he was innocent. He broke his word... But was everything lost already?

Not knowing what else to do, he took a deep breath, ran up toward the edge of the dune, and jumped.

The water engulfed him immediately. Fortunately, it wasn't too deep- before sinking himself, feeling the bottom with his hind legs, Scar was able to push himself back to the surface. And then he saw a little brown shape, floating around just yards away from him.

He paddled toward the cub's body almost in panic, grabbed it with his teeth and started paddling back. The terrified mother was already waiting for them on the shore...

Scar knew how to swim. All lions do. He'd just never tried it before.

Sitting down in the mud, totally drenched, Scar let go of Nuka trying to catch his breath. The cub hit the ground... and started caughing.

-He's _alive_! - Zira yelled, and momentarily began crying. Cuddling her rescued firstborn, she redirected her sight toward Scar, who still sat in shock. He was shaking, but not because of the cold water. He just remembered seeing Dhambi's eyes a long time ago, as he watched Kuma carry him away to murder him...

-Thank you - the lioness said to him, her face wet with tears. - You've no idea how much this means to me...

Scar didn't say anything for a very long time. He just sat on the beach, listening to Zira's cries, until his fur dried and the midday sun blinded him.


	20. I am the Law

**Chapter 18 - I am the Law**

Nuka was alive... but he was also very sick.

After his accident and rescue, the cub didn't speak for days. He could neither walk nor eat, and he became very weak. Zira and Scar, doing all they could to nurse him back to health, were fortunately able to get him in shape to whitness a great event in the history of Zira's pride- namely, the birth of his siblings.

Zira was holding the tiny pale cub girl and the little brown boy in her paws, looking very happy and proud. The royal couple received the litter as though it were theirs. The rest of the pride did not object, and asked no questions.

- _Nakupenda_ \- said the king with a smile, standing in front of the happy mother and looking into her eyes.

- _Nakupenda pia_ , Scar - Zira answered. - Come, lie down beside me. Just look at them! Aren't they beautiful?

-Yes. Yes they are... How are we going to name them, Zira?

-Oh, I've had a couple ideas... But I want you to tell me yours, too. Here- how about you name the girl, and I'll give the name to my son?

Scar took the tiny cub girl that was given to him, seriously afraid not to hurt her. She was so fragile... She was smaller that each of his paws in between which he held her. Embarrased, Scar had to admit he hadn't thought of being asked to name Zira's cubs.

-There was a lioness I remember from my cubhood... I used to like being in her presence before she passed away. She was my mother's mother.

-What was her name? - Zira asked.

-It was... Vitani.

-Vitani sounds nice.

Scar looked toward the little boy.

-And how do you want to name him?

-Well, I was thinking of calling him... Kovu.

- _Kovu_? - Scar repeated, looking at her with a certain warm feeling in his heart. - _Kama... mimi_?

-Yes. In your honor.

Scar liked the cub, and him and his mate fell into each other's embrace. The choice has been made.

-Listen, everyone - Scar said, rising from Zira's side and adressing her lionesses. - We've decided that the cubs will be named Vitani and Kovu.

The pridemembers looked at each other, smiling and exchanging comments of praise. They were very happy for their leader, and for the future of their group. Suddenly, a small little creature poked his head from behind one of the females.

-Uh, mother? What's going on?

-Oh, Nuka... - Zira smiled, seeing her older son on his feet and ready to be introduced to his siblings. - Come meet your little brother and sister. Look, this is Vitani. And his name is Kovu.

Nuka came up to see the cubs slowly, still very weak. But when he saw them, he smiled at his mother.

-Wow, they're really my brother and sister? The ones you've been carrying in your belly all this time?

-Yes, my boy... Exactly.

But then Nuka turned toward Scar.

-Your majesty, sir? Does that mean that... That you're my new dad now?

The king cleared his throat and sighed.

-Well, no, Nuka. I can't _become_ your father. But I can try to replace him for you...

- _Really_! Oh, thanks so much, sir!

\- You're welcome, Nuka. And you can just call me Scar, like your mother does.

The next days passed in undisturbed happiness. Zira was recovering from her birth, and even Nuka did not seem to mind his illness anymore. The only member of the pride who was still being serious sometimes, was Scar.

One day, the new cubs were able to finally open their eyes and see the world for the first time in their lives. The first one to do that was Vitani.

-Hello there, my little one! - Zira said to her daughter. - Do you recognize me? I'm your mommy!

Scar observed as the little lioness giglgled, putting her tiny paws on her mother's nose.

-Her eyes are blue. - he said seriously.

-Yes... like Chumvi's. Are you disappointed? - Zira asked him.

-No, why would I be? I've forgotten all about him anyway... But look- Kovu's opening his eyes, too. Oh, this is interesting... His eyes are green, dear. How's that possible?

Zira shrugged, and then laughed.

-My father had green eyes. Maybe that's why.

-I can't shake the thought that he must be looking like I had right after I was born - Scar said, letting Kovu pull on the hairs of his mane.

-Maybe. But he's deffinitely more well tempered!

-Oh, stop it... - even though it was just a joke, Scar's reaction seemed king of rash for some reason. - I need to speak to you, Zira. Alone.

-But, what is it? I need to be taking care of the cubs...

-Vitani and Kovu can stay. Dahaka, take Nuka with you and tell the pride to leave me alone with Zira for a while.

-But... But I don't want to go yet... - Zira's older son whined, wanting to play with his siblings a little more. But his mother repeated Scar's request.

-Run along now, dear. You'll have more time to spend with them later.

The little lion followed Dahaka, and after a moment there was only the four of them there- the king, the queen and the newborn cubs.

-What is going on, Scar? - Zira began, sounding a little disturbed. - Is something wrong? Something seems to be bothering you lately. I thought everything was okay now...

The lion looked at her like he had something on his heart.

-Eh, it mostly is, but... You know that not _everything_ is fine. We've been here for so long and yes, we have been very happy. I know that, if you had to make the choice, you'd rather stay here. But I am the king of the Pridelands, Zira... Not of Tanganyika. I need to return to my kingdom, and I need to go now.

The female's ears fell and she held her cubs tighter.

-But... But we can't travel yet!

-That's what I mean... - Scar sighed, holding his temples with his paw. - I've got to go alone. And I want you to stay here until Vitani and Kovu are ready for the trip.

-Are you planning to leave us...?

-No, not for a long time, I promise! - he fawned his head over hers, consoling her in her distress. - I will be waiting for you. But I must also ask that you promise one thing to me. When I left the Pridelands, the land was experiencing a terrible drought. There wouldn't be enough food or water for you, the cubs and your pride if you came immediately. If you return and you see that the land is still dry, please- do not enter the Pridelands. Stay beyond the border, in some fertile area, until the rains come. I need you to promise me this, Zira!

Her look was very sad.

-How long am I going to have to live without you?

-I don't know, dear... Not long, I hope. Keep these moments in mind- the two of us being here, together with the cubs. It'll be easier for you to stand the wait. But Zira, this time hear the promise I will make to you.

Looking her in the eyes, he smiled as if to give her hope. Hope that would help her build a dream, and wait for it to finally come true, no matter how long it would take.

-When you come back to the Pridelands, Zira, I will be waiting there. And by my side, there will be a place for you- a place for my queen, who will rule with me in happiness and tranquility. And, as for these cubs of your... - he said, looking down on little Vitani and Kovu - they will be raised in safety, as royal children. I'm getting older, Zira. I need an heir who will become king after me. And I have chosen to give that honor to one of your sons...

-... Nuka? - she said with a smile. - That would be a great honor...

But Scar didn't answer at first. Instead, he began stroking the fur of Zira's younger son, careful not to wake him.

-And why do you think I should choose Nuka? Just because he's older? Oh no, Zira, I am bayond these useless laws of old. Laws that made my father pick my brother to become king instead of mye years ago... These laws have proved to bring more harm than good. Nuka is weak, he's still recovering from his accident. The Pridelands need a king who's strong. As strong as I am. And since you chose to give the younger one of your cubs my name... I suppose the answer is simple.

-You want to make Kovu your heir, then?

Scar rose from the ground.

-Yes, Zira. I choose him to become my successor, as long as he proves himself worthy. And I expect you to train him to _be_ worthy of the title of my heir.

He wondered how she would take it. Fortunately, after taking a few moments to think it over, Zira smiled at him.

-I will not fail you, Scar. I'll do everything I can to make Kovu follow in your pawsteps. Did you hear that, my dear? - she turned to her son. - You're going to become king of the Pridelands. How do you like that?

Follow in my pawsteps... - Scar meditated on Zira's words. - I wish this cub will not have to do that. But we'll see.

-When're you heading out? - asked the female.

-In a few days. But I do hope we'll see each other again very soon...

THE END

* * *

 **AN: So alas, such is the conclusion of my story of Scar's reign. We all know what happened later- Scar came back to the devastated Pridelands and was deprived of his authority by the returning Simba. According to the dying Chumvi's curse, he was overthrown and slain.**

 **It's sad how Scar could not let go of his lust for power and how it destroyed him in the end, when he was almost becoming happy with Zira and their cubs. But if you want to read about a happier conclusion to his story, read my other works. Darkness doesn't always prevail, even though this one was a dark story.**

 **Thank you for reading and see you next time!**


End file.
